La chica del café
by RainbowCharlie
Summary: Naya Rivera es una pintora a la cual se le ha terminado la inspiración, hasta que un día conoce a una rubia que le devolverá todo lo que ha perdido. Heya/Achele ¡Entren y lean! :D
1. Latte de vainilla

_Heeeey :D! Aquí está el Fanfic Heya que prometí ;) es TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE diferente a como se lo hubieran esperado, rápidamente, Naya es una pintora, y Heather trabaja en una cafetería (lol Tengo problemas) Sé que no suena muy interesante, pero léanlo, sé que les gustará (¡Además! Como es obvio, hay Achele)__ Aún así, díganme que les parece & así :3! _

* * *

><p>Naya: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tengo nada que pintar!<p>

La morena se reclamaba a sí misma frente a un lienzo blanco y unas cuantas pinturas óleo en su estudio, los pinceles se encontraban regados en el piso y las toallas manchadas en el escritorio.

Ella era una pintora… no una famosa, apenas se habían vendido 4 de sus cuadros a coleccionistas muy extraños que habían pagado poco dinero por sus obras.

Naya: Estoy en la miseria, me voy a morir, lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Drama? Sí, se le daba muy bien, pero en realidad no le importaba. Su departamento estaba hecho un desastre, había platos sucios en la cocina, su estudio era un desorden, la sala tenía el sillón manchado de Coca-Cola, pizza, y varias cosas más, la televisión ya no servía, y su habitación… La cama era una matrimonial des tendida, una lámpara que hacía corto al encender y cuadernos de boceto por todos lados.

Se levantó y se tiró en el sillón de la sala, si algo bueno había en su departamento era el balcón y la vista panorámica a los demás edificios. Frente al edificio donde ella vivía había un local de café, al cual nunca había ido. Muchos vecinos iban y venían a diario, pero ella rara vez salía de su departamento.

El bloqueo era demasiado y la latina necesitaba algo con lo cual relajarse, su cafetera se había descompuesto, así que no creyó mala idea llamar al establecimiento pidiendo algo a domicilio.

Tomó uno de los miles de folletos que habían dejado en la puerta de su casa y marcó el número, una voz masculina contestó del otro lado.

Naya: Uhm… buenos días…

_Voz: Noches señorita, son las 7 pm…_

Naya: Sí bueno, lo que sea… ¿Aún tienen servicio?

_Voz: Claro, ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

Naya: ¿Podrían traer una latte vainilla al edificio de en frente? Departamento 234

_Voz: En un momento, gracias por su compra._

La morena colgó el teléfono y volvió a tirarse en el sillón, pensando en la inmortalidad, habría prendido el televisor, pero bueno… No supo cuantos minutos pasaron cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Se levantó perezosamente del sillón, arregló un poco su cabello, tomó la pequeña cartera que había sobre la mesona de la cocina y abrió la puerta.

Una chica alta, blanca, de facciones perfectas y cabello rubio recogido en una coqueta trenza estaba parada en su departamento, con una bolsa en la mano, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naya: ¿Te caíste del cielo? –dijo en voz alta uno de sus pensamientos-

Heather: ¿Disculpe?

Naya: Oh nada, estaba pensando en un poema que leí hace poco… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Heather: ¿Departamento 234 verdad? Aquí tiene su latte…

La morena recibió la bolsa y la inspeccionó, dentro había un vaso de café y una enorme galleta de chispas de chocolate.

Naya: Yo no pedí ninguna galleta…

Heather: Es cortesía de la casa –le sonrió- Serían 25… por favor.

Naya: Gracias… un momento… -puso la bolsa en la mesona y de su cartera sacó un billete y una moneda, dando el dinero justo a la rubia-

Heather: Gracias por tu compra, hasta luego…

Naya: ¡Oye, espera!

Heather: ¿Pasa algo?

Naya: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Heather: -extendió su mano a la morena- Me llamo Heather, ¿Y tú?

Naya: -estrechó su mano con la de la rubia- Soy Naya, un placer…

Heather: Bueno Naya, con suerte, te veré otro día… Buenas noches…

Naya: Buenas noches…

La morena cerró su puerta encantada, esa chica, era preciosa, tenía unas facciones perfectas, unos ojos increíbles, un cabello envidiable, y una sonrisa… perfecta…

Se sentó disfrutando del café en la sala de su casa y tomó el teléfono, marcó el primer número que encontró y esperó a que contestaran del otro lado de la línea. Se oyó cómo descolgaron el teléfono y Naya fue la primera en hablar.

Naya: Tengo que contarte algo, fue la cosa más maravillosa que me pasó en todo el día…

_Voz Dianna:_ _¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy con Lea…_

Naya: Oh, perdón… yo no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo…

_Voz Dianna:_ _No interrumpes… sólo que _–se escuchó cómo le quitaban el teléfono a Dianna de las manos-

_Voz Lea:_ _No es que no queramos hablar contigo, pero toda esta semana no he visto a mi novia, y me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas con ella… ¿De acuerdo?_

_Voz Dianna:_ _Mi amor, pobre Naya, deja que nos diga qué la puso tan feliz…_

Naya: Lea tiene razón, disfruten su noche, nos vemos mañana en mi departamento a las 10 ¿Les parece?

_Voz Dianna:_ _No te enojes Nay…_

_Voz Lea:_ _Ya, la vamos a ver mañana ¿No te enojaste verdad Naya?_

Naya: No…

_Voz Lea:_ _¿Lo ves? Nada de qué preocuparse… te vemos mañana Naya, duermes bien…_

Naya: Sí, igual ustedes, no se des… -no pudo terminar la frase porque la llamada se cortó-

Dianna: Pobre Naya, debiste dejarla hablar… es raro que ella esté feliz…

Lea: Pues ya nos contará mañana, mi amor, no te vi en toda la semana y quiero estar contigo sin interrupciones…

Dianna: Bueno, estás cumpliendo tus sueños, y sabes que te voy a apoyar –le dijo a la castaña que se encontraba recargada en su pecho-

Lea: Gracias por estar a mi lado –le sonrió tiernamente a su novia y la besó-

Dianna: No sabes cuánto he extrañado tus besos…

Lea: ¿Ah sí? No me gusta que mi corderito me extrañe, vamos a recompensarte por esas noches que no estuve contigo…

La castaña se puso encima de su novia y la besó intensamente, pasando su lengua por sus labios y entrando para que sus lenguas se encontraran y lucharan por el control. Para terminar el beso mordió el labio inferior de la rubia que se estremeció por la acción.

Lea pasó sus manos por los costados de Dianna, alzando un poco su playera, dejando a la vista su abdomen bien marcado y un poco del encaje de su brassier rojo. La castaña se lamió los labios y descendió por el cuello de la rubia, se separó un poco para quitar la playera de su novia.

Continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar al valle que se formaba entre sus senos y los marcó poco a poco con su lengua, ágilmente pasó su mano por el seguro del sostén y lo desabrochó.

Dianna: Oh, Lea, te extrañé tanto…

La rubia pasó sus manos por los pechos de Lea y quitó rápidamente su playera, después quitó su brassier y lo tiró al piso. Pasó su lengua por el pezón endureciéndolo y haciendo a la chica más pequeña gemir.

Dianna: Vas a tener una noche larga…

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se levantó temprano para ir al departamento de Naya, que se encontraba dormida todavía cuando escuchó sonar la puerta.

Dianna: -tocando la puerta fuertemente- Vamos Naya que no tenemos todo tu día…

Lea: Amor vas a despertar a los vecinos…

Naya abrió la puerta con los ojos aún cansados y el pijama puesto.

Lea: ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pensamos que ya estabas vestida y despierta

Naya: Son las 7:45 de la mañana, sólo a fenómenos como ustedes se les ocurre levantarse a estas horas…

Dianna: Ignoraré que acabas de decirnos fenómenos y bueno, ¿Cuál era tu urgencia ayer?

Naya: -sonrió al recordar a la chica rubia que había conocido- Conocí… a un ángel…

Lea: ¿Cómo?

Naya: Ayer ordené un café, de esa cafetería frente al edificio, y cuando me lo vinieron a entregar… la chica era, un ser humano perfecto. Rubia de ojos azules, alta y con una sonrisa hermosa…

Dianna: Vaya, nunca te había visto hablar de alguien de esa manera…

Lea: Hasta los ojos se te llenaron de brillo… Y bueno ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Le preguntaste su nombre?

Naya: Se llama Heather…

Dianna: ¿Y eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes? ¿No le pediste teléfono? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Su edad?

Naya: Me va a creer loca, no le iba a preguntar… tal vez después vaya al local y la busque.

Lea: ¿Y por qué no vas ahora mismo?

Dianna: ¡Sí!

Naya: ¿Están locas? ¡Estoy hecha un desastre!

Dianna: Duh, estamos aquí…

Lea: Te vamos a ayudar, obvio pero métete a bañar, nosotros te vamos a arreglar y así.

Dianna: Pero córrele, anda anda… -jaló a la chica con piel de caramelo al baño-

Después de esperar 30 minutos para que la morena saliera del baño, Lea y Dianna la ayudaron a escoger ropa. Empezando desde vestidos hasta jeans rotos de las rodillas.

Naya: No me voy a ir vestida con una falda y un saco, no soy empresaria.

Lea: -suspiró- ¿Entonces con esto?

Naya: ¡No! Me voy a ver extremadamente fachosa…

Dianna: Pues es que nada te convence Naya…

Lea: Espera, creo que encontré el atuendo perfecto…

La castaña alzó unos pantalones de mezclilla negros entubados, una playera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Dianna tomó unos zapatos negros de plataforma y un sombrero.

Lea: Perfecto…

Naya: ¿Esto? –la morena no se veía muy convencida-

Dianna: Sí, póntelo…

Una vez que se puso la ropa escogida, y Lea y Dianna la arreglaron con un poco de maquillaje, Naya estaba lista. Bajaron casi arrastrando a la morena que moría de nervios.

Naya: No quiero entrar… voy a hacer el ridículo… -dijo aferrándose a la reja de entrada del edificio-

Lea: Naya, es sólo cruzar la calle, anda… Di ayúdame

Dianna: Naya, estás haciendo más ridículo agarrándote de la reja, ya, suéltalo…

Lea: No le vas a pedir matrimonio, es sólo decirle un 'hola' hacerle tema de conversación

Dianna: No te vas a morir

Naya: Sí, que me atropelle un carro cruzando la calle ¡Por amor a Dios!

Lea: Ay, eres una dramática, y mira que para que te lo diga yo… ¡Ya! ¡Vamos!

Jalaron a la morena atravesando la calle, y cuando estuvieron frente al local, miraron por las enormes ventanas que tenían en la pared. Había 4 chicas arreglando las mesas y 2 chicos tras el mesón preparando el café.

Dianna: ¿Quién es?

Naya: No está… -la morena bajó la cabeza decepcionada- Bueno, ya vámonos…

Lea: ¡Espera! ¿Rubia de ojos azules? Mira, acaba de salir del baño…

Dianna: Wow… oye ya veo porqué te gusta –la rubia recibió un codazo de parte de Lea- Pero tú eres más hermosa amor –le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Lea: Bueno, ya platicaré contigo después… pero ahora… anda Naya entra…

Naya: Pero y si… ay no… moriré…

Dianna: Entras, porque entras… -ambas chicas jalaron a la latina dentro del establecimiento de café-

Naya: Malditas, ya verán cómo les va a ir… -dijo mirando como las otras dos chicas tomaban un taxi-

Mark: Buenos días señorita, ¿Ya la atienden?

Naya: Uhm sí, bueno no, bueno, quiero hablar con… la señorita Heather…

Mark: Ah claro… un momento por favor… -volteó hacia ambos lados y cuando localizó a la rubia gritó- ¡HEMO! ¡TE BUSCAN!

La rubia volteó alarmada, y dejó el trapo con el cual estaba limpiando las mesas, se arregló el pequeño mandil que traía y fue hacia donde Mark estaba.

Heather: ¿Está todo bien?

Mark: Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo… las dejo solas…

Naya: -sonriendo nerviosamente- Hola…

Heather: ¡Naya! ¿Qué haces aquí? –la rubia sonreía y sus ojos azules brillaban- Que pena que me veas así… no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean en horas de trabajo…

Naya: No te apures… creo… que te ves hermosa…

Heather: -sonrojada- ¿En verdad?

Naya: Sí…

Sus ojos se conectaron unos minutos y la morena sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorría por completo, esa chica era especial…

* * *

><p><em>¿Y qué tal les pareció? :D! ¿Me dejan sus recomendaciones &amp; reviews? Bueno, tal vez no pueda actualizar tan rápido, porque mis padres me van a castigar la computadora -.- (Estoy segura xD creo que reprobé mate xD) <em>

_Off-topic: ¡Mañana es el capítulo de Mash-off! ajdhgjsagd Ya quiero que Santana le rompa la cara a Finn xd_

**_Pasa a leer mi otro Fanfic Brittana/Faberry: 'I Want To be Your Hero' _**

**Echizen fuera ;D**


	2. Helado de fresa y moka

_Que pasó muchachonaaaaas :D! No me quitaron la computadora (Party Hard) & me puse de cursi e inspirada entonces me puse a escribir :3! __Por cierto he de decir, sí va a haber menciones de Achele, pero **ESTE FANFIC ES COMPLETAMENTE HEYA**, no se preocupen, ellas 2 serán las protagonistas *-* Ok, ya no las entretengo... Aquí el capítulo 2_

* * *

><p>Heather: ¿Te quieres sentar?<p>

Naya: No… sólo… yo… bueno, un momento ¿No tienes que trabajar?

Heather: Las puertas aún no están abiertas y si tú quieres, podría pedir el día libre –un pequeño sonrojo se notó en las mejillas de la rubia-

Naya: Sí, sí quiero… digo… bueno… -miró al suelo apenada-

Las mejillas de la morena ya estaban de un intenso color rojo, y la rubia se limitaba a sonreír tiernamente, sin previo aviso Heather se levantó de la mesa y fue con el chico que había atendido a Naya, le mencionó algo y el asintió.

Acto seguido la rubia se quitaba su mandil y lo colgaba en el perchero del mostrador, tomó su bolso y se despidió de los chicos que aún limpiaban las mesas, Naya levantó la mirada asombrada cuando Heather le tendió la mano…

Heather: ¿Nos vamos?

Naya: ¿Qué?

Heather: Digamos que… me dieron el día libre… ¿Vives aquí en frente cierto?

Naya: Sí… pero no vayamos a mi departamento, mejor vamos al parque… o no sé, pero a mi departamento no…

Heather: Tu departamento no puede estar peor que el mío…

Naya: Aún así, no vamos a ir… -_está hecho un desastre_- pensó la morena

Heather: Hagamos un trato, tú eliges todos los lugares a los que iremos, pero al final del día… vamos a tu apartamento

Naya: Bueno, pero, no te quejes después…

Heather: No lo haré, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Naya: Tengo un lugar perfecto –se levantó de la mesa y entrelazó su mano con la de Heather- Sígueme

Salieron del local y tomaron un taxi, dirigiéndose al parque local. Una vez ahí caminaron por un largo sendero, no había sol, en realidad el viento soplaba, y como era de esperarse en otoño las hojas de los árboles caían y crujían bajo los pies de ambas chicas.

Casi al final del camino había un gran arbusto con lirios y rosas, un pequeño hueco se notaba en el gran paisaje.

Naya: Ven sígueme…

Heather: ¿A dónde vamos?

Naya: Tú confía en mí…

Jaló a la rubia por el pequeño agujero y para sorpresa de la chica, al otro lado se encontraba un pequeño jardín, no había gente, no había ruido… Había pasto verde en el cual aún se distinguía rocío matinal, unas cuantas flores en las esquinas, piedrecillas doradas, un árbol enorme a lo lejos del cual colgaba un columpio.

Heather: Es… hermoso

Naya: Lo sé, lo mejor de todo es que nadie sabe que esto existe…

Heather: ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Naya: Hace unos años… cuando comencé a pintar, venía a diario al parque con mis lienzos, y nunca encontraba un lugar perfecto, el lugar que me inspirara… un día caminando, tropecé y caí en ese mismo hoyo… me trajo hasta aquí… y, no lo sé… Me inspiró

Heather: Retrocedamos un poco… ¿Pintas?

Naya: Uhm… algo así, soy pintora… pero, no soy muy reconocida, a pesar de que este lugar es hermoso, mi vida en estos momentos… -suspiró y se sentó a la sombra del árbol- está vacía… No encuentro el momento indicado para pintar, o qué pintar, no sé si me comprendas

Heather: -tomó asiento a un lado de la morena- Te comprendo, sientes que tu vida está vacía, que no tienes propósito, a veces simplemente no te dan ganas de levantarte de la cama… y piensas '¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿A dónde se fueron mis aspiraciones?' Los días pasan y sientes que nada cambia, todo parece igual…

Naya: Eso es exactamente lo que siento yo… ¿Cómo es que…?

Heather: Te lo dice una chica que vive de un salario mínimo, propinas y trabaja en una cafetería…

Naya: -rió un poco ante el comentario, pero luego su cara se tensó- ¿Tú que querías ser en la vida?

La rubia suspiró pesadamente, miró al suelo, y comenzó a arrancar un poco de hierba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Naya: Tranquila, si no me lo quieres decir, no importa

Heather: Quería ser bailarina… me mudé a Nueva York con el sueño de triunfar, montar una compañía, trabajar de coreógrafa en Broadway… ser reconocida…

Naya: ¿Qué pasó?

Heather: Hay veces en las que, no eres suficientemente buena para los demás… los productores, te comen vivo… el hacer una audición es sumergirte en un mar de críticas, de las que no siempre puedes salir ileso… Traté en varias compañías, pero todas eran iguales, mi motivación comenzó a disminuir, y de un momento a otro, toda la confianza que tenía… se fue para abajo, ahora sólo bailo en mi habitación, rogando porque nadie me vea en la miseria…

La morena estaba asombrada, sus ojos alternaban entre la cara desilusionada de la rubia y sus manos que continuaban arrancando pasto. Tomó un respiro, y luego se levantó del suelo, le tendió la mano a la rubia que la miró sonriente.

Naya: No quiero que estés triste, este lugar es bastante melancólico, mejor vamos a otro lado antes de que te sueltes a llorar, pero de ahora en adelante este jardín será nuestro, de las 2… Cuando estés feliz, quieras estar sola, quieras gritar, o llorar, simplemente tienes que venir aquí… Y será nuestro secreto… ¿Te parece?

Heather: Es una promesa –tomó la mano de la morena, quien la ayudó a levantarse del suelo- Será nuestro jardín…

Naya: -sonrió- Perfecto, ahora vamos, te invitaré un helado…

Salieron sin que nadie las viera por ese agujero, caminaron un poco hasta que encontraron al señor con su carrito de helados, la rubia pidió un helado de fresa, mientras que la morena pedía uno de moka, la cuenta fue pagada por Naya. Se sentaron en una banca del parque admirando como los rayos de sol ya se distinguían mucho más, y varios niños jugaban con la pelota.

Naya: ¿Entonces no eres new-yorkina de nacimiento? ¿De dónde eres?

Heather: De California, ¿Tú de dónde eres?

Naya: ¡California también!

Heather: Vengan esos 5 –chocó su puño contra el de Naya- ¿Entonces… cuándo me dejarás ver tus pinturas?

Naya: -la morena volteó a ver a la rubia curiosa, para luego romper el contacto visual- Pues… en realidad no creo que te gusten…

Heather: Me van a gustar, estoy segura ¿Las tienes en tu departamento?

Naya: No he pintado nada últimamente, así que te decepcionaré en ese aspecto…

Heather: No me podrías decepcionar…

Esto último hizo que Naya levantara una vez más su vista para encontrarse con esos ojos azules, si bien no conocía todo de esa chica, iba a memorizar cada rasgo de ella, su piel blanca, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosas…

Inconscientemente se fue acercando más, sus piernas y rodillas rozaron, pero ninguna de las 2 se alejó, a este punto ambos helados ya estaban derretidos en el suelo, y la mano de Naya tomaba suavemente la de Heather.

Sus caras estaban a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia, y sus ojos no habían perdido el contacto en ningún momento, se acercaron un poco más y fue cuando una pelota en los pies de Naya hizo que ambas volvieran a la realidad.

Un pequeño niño pelirrojo de unos 6 años se acercó a ambas, que estaban coloradas de la vergüenza. Después del niño pelirrojo, unos chicos más grandes, tal vez de 10 o 9 años aproximadamente se acercaron a las 2.

_¡Te dijimos que no podías jugar! ¡Eso nos pasa por dejar a niños tontos como tú jugar! _Ambos chicos le dieron unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza al niño que cayó al suelo. La rubia se levantó de la banca, tomando la pelota en sus manos y acercándose a la escena.

Heather: Niños… ¿Qué hacen?

Los niños voltearon a ver asombrados a la chica y se pararon del suelo, con las manos tras la espalda sonriendo.

Heather: ¿Cómo se llaman?

_Yo soy Brian_ dijo el más alto, _yo soy Larry _dijo el otro niño, la rubia miró extrañada al pequeño pelirrojo que se encontraba llorando en el suelo aún…

Heather: ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –Naya ya estaba junto a Heather, que en esos momentos se agachaba para ver al más pequeño de los 3-

_Soy… soy Ed, señorita_ dijo el pequeño entre sollozos.

Heather: -se levantó del suelo y le dio la pelota a Brian- Ustedes dos, vayan a jugar por allá, no quiero que le vuelvan a pegar a Ed ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza y se alejaron corriendo, Naya miraba fascinada la escena, la rubia tomó al niño en brazos y los 3 se fueron a la banca donde antes se encontraban sentadas. El pequeño niño estaba en las piernas de Heather quien lo abrazaba consolándolo.

Heather: ¿Dónde están tus papás?

Ed: Yo… no, no tengo…

Naya: ¿Cómo que no tienes?

Ed: ¿Ven ese edificio de allá? –el pequeño señaló un gran edificio verde- Ahí vivo yo, junto con Brian, Larry y otros niños…

Naya: Casa-hogar… ¿Eres huérfano? –el niño se limitó a asentir- ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera solo?

Ed: Nos dejan salir un poco, para olvidarnos de los problemas…

Heather: ¿Quieres un helado?

Ed: -la cara del pequeño niño se iluminó de la felicidad, pero en seguida hizo un puchero- Me encantaría señorita… pero no tengo dinero…

Heather: No te preocupes, va a mi cuenta…

Naya tomó a Ed en sus brazos, y le compraron el helado, platicaban tranquilamente, cuando un hombre adulto se acercó a las chicas.

Ed: ¡Tío Ben!

Heather: ¿Tío Ben?

Ben: Soy uno de los encargados de la casa-hogar… pero los niños me dicen tío Ben, lo lamento, pero es hora de que entremos a casa, tienen clase de piano… Veo que hiciste nuevas amigas.

Ed: Sí, ella es Heather, y ella es su novia Naya

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso último, Naya le entregó el niño en brazos al "Tío Ben" y sonrió incómoda. El señor se limitó a reír.

Ben: Los niños de ahora, lamento haberlas molestado…

Heather: No fue molestia…

Ed: ¿Me van a venir a visitar verdad? –el niño sonrió de nuevo y su cara brilló de ilusión-

Naya: Lo haremos… -volteó a ver a la rubia que asentía con la cabeza-

Ed se despidió de ellas con un ademán de manos, y luego desapareció entre la gente. Las 2 chicas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, el tiempo se les pasaba volando, después del pequeño encuentro habían ido al bazar, a la exposición de historia cerca de ahí, habían visto a los mimos, alimentado a los patos (Claro, por insistencia de Heather) y cuando menos se lo esperaban la noche caía sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.

Heather: ¡Dios Mío! ¿Qué hora es?

Naya: -miró su reloj- Son las 8:15, el día se me pasó increíblemente rápido… ¿Debes trabajar mañana cierto?

Heather: Por desgracia sí, pero nos veremos otro día… además… tú me habías prometido que me mostrarías tu departamento

Naya: ¿Lo hice?

Heather: No finjas, ven…

Corrieron hacia otro taxi que las dejó frente al edificio de Naya, bajaron tomadas de la mano, subieron las escaleras y cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del apartamento, la morena suspiró, sacó las llaves y abrió.

Naya: No digas que no te lo advertí…

Entraron, y el desorden no parecía importarle a la rubia de ojos azules, veía todo fascinada, el televisor roto, el sillón manchado, y cuando llegó al estudio lo que hizo fue admirar, tocaba delicadamente los lienzos, los óleos, la punta de los pinceles…

La latina se limitaba a observarla con una sonrisa en los labios, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Heather decidió irse. La acompañó a la puerta, y le dio las gracias por todo.

Heather: Gracias a ti, fue un día perfecto.

Naya: Fue perfecto porque estuve contigo…

Las mejillas de Heather se tornaron de un color rosa, y bajó la mirada apenada… se acercó a darle un beso a Naya, quien esperaba la caricia en la mejilla, pero en lugar de eso, sintió los suaves labios de la rubia depositando el beso en la comisura.

La miró directamente y le sonrió, sus ojos centellaron y después de un '_Buenas noches'_ la rubia salió del edificio, tomó otro taxi con el rumbo a su departamento.

Naya acarició la comisura de sus labios y sonrió, una simple caricia, y esa chica la había vuelto loca, se dirigió rápidamente a su estudio, tomó los óleos y un nuevo lienzo… La inspiración había vuelto a ella…

* * *

><p><em>Y el premio por la cursilería más grande del universo va paraaaaa... Ahora sí me inspiré xD ah, pero no se crean que se va a quedar así... ¡NO! Yo quiero drama, lloriqueo, DRAMAAAAAA... porque ahorita todo es miel sobre hojuelas, tal vez el próximo capítulo sea leve, pero después todo se tornará bien dramático... *inserte risa malévola aquí* (?) <em>

_Off-topic: ¿Vieron Mash-off? Lloré como bebé cuando Santana fue 'sacada del clóset' NADIE MERECE QUE LE HAGAN ESO! (WUAHAHAHA pero le pegó a Finn! YO DIGO QUE SE MERECÍA ESO & MÁS, EL MUY $%&/!) _

_Off-topic 2: No sé qué carajos tiene FOX en contra de los Brittana shippers, porque justo cuando se viene un buen capítulo para nosotros tenemos un hiatuuuus D': Aunque tengo altas expectativas para este capítulo (¡BRITTANA O MATO AL CALVO!) _

_Déjenme sus reviews & críticas, cualquier pregunta la responderé con gusto ;D  
><em>

**_Pasa a leer mi otro Fanfic Brittana/Faberry: 'I Want To be Your Hero' _**

**Echizen fuera ;D**


	3. Tartaleta de chocolate

_Ok, vengan los tomatazos... sé que me tardé eternidades D: pero bueno, ya les contaré porqué allá abajo, por ahora lean el nuevo capítulo :D _

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 4 días desde aquella cita, y Naya se encontraba muy ocupada dándole los últimos toques a su obra maestra. Porque de algo le servía tener memoria fotográfica, había pintado el rostro de Heather… y según ella, habían quedado perfecto.<p>

Las facciones estaban bien definidas, los labios delineados pintados con un suave color melocotón, el cabello tenía suaves pinceladas en las puntas y era de un tupido color amarillo, y en los ojos era en lo que se había lucido. El profundo azul de la pintura era mezclado con unos detalles verde olivo, y blanco para que los hiciera centellar.

Cuando veías la pintura, podías apreciar la belleza, no sólo del cuadro, de la chica retratada en él, la artista sonrió satisfecha, sólo hacía falta su firma y todo quedaría listo. Tomó el pincel más delgado, lo remojó en agua y luego en una pintura negra, se disponía a poner su nombre cuando escuchó el timbre de su departamento.

'_¡Qué __oportuno!__' _pensó la morena levantándose malhumorada de su estudio, el timbre sonó una segunda vez y fue cuando abrió la puerta, Dianna entró al departamento y Naya cerró la puerta.

Dianna: Para ser mejor amiga, déjame decirte que apestas

Naya: ¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué?

Dianna: 4 días no supe nada de ti ¿Qué pasó con la rubia?

Naya: -sonrió al recordar a Heather- Vamos a la sala, te contaré todo ahí…

Dianna: -tomó asiento en el sillón una vez que ambas estuvieron allí- Ok, cuéntamelo todo

Naya: Es mi chica perfecta

Dianna: Espera ¿Qué? La conociste hace menos de una semana

Naya: Cuando te enamoras de alguien no debe tomarte los siglos, simplemente lo sabes, y yo sé que ella es la indicada para mí… Hablando de eso ¿Dónde está tu enana?

Dianna: ¡Oye! Se fue a Los Ángeles ayer, la llamaron para una audición

Naya: ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

Dianna: Porque eres una pésima amiga que se olvida de nosotras, bueno, regresará dentro de unos días, por lo tanto acostúmbrate a tenerme pegada a ti

Naya: No me molesta, sólo debo terminar algo… -la morena se levantó del sillón y se encaminó rápidamente hacia su estudio, seguida por Dianna-

Dianna: ¡No me digas que pintaste algo! ¡Tu inspiración volvió!

Naya: Sí… y quiero que seas la primera en verla, sólo le debo poner mi firma, y tú voltéate, no quiero que la veas hasta que esté completa.

Dianna asintió y se volteó, mientras que Naya, remojaba en la pintura el pincel y en la esquina inferior izquierda ponía una pequeña firma, que formaban su nombre _Naya__Rivera._ Sonrió orgullosa, ahora sí, estaba terminado…

Naya: ¿Lista?

Dianna: ¿¡Ya lo puedo ver?

Naya: Sí, quiero que seas honesta y me des tu opinión.

Dianna volteó para encontrarse con una de las pinturas más exquisitas que hubiera visto, cada detalle, facción, la mirada, la sonrisa, parecía que la imagen tuviera vida propia, incrédula se acercó un poco más apreciando cada detalle.

Naya: ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

Dianna: ¿Le pediste que posara para hacerle un retrato?

Naya: No… guardé su rostro en mi memoria… y eso fue lo que salió

Dianna: No lo puedo creer, Naya te quedó increíble, cada pincelada… pareciera que… no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente, está hermosa… ¿Se la vas a enseñar?

Naya: ¿A Heather?

Dianna: Pues sí…

Naya: ¿Crees que le gustará?

Dianna: Por supuesto…

La morena sonrió, y abrazó a su amiga… Ese mismo día en la noche fueron juntas al café, con esperanza de encontrar a Heather, obviamente Naya esperaría un poco más para mostrarle el cuadro, simplemente quería saludarla. Entraron al local, y para sorpresa de ambas, las mesas estaban llenas, se quedaron esperando en la entrada de la puerta, cuando llegaron a atenderlas.

Mark: Hey, gusto tenerte por aquí ¿Quieren sentarse?

Naya: ¿Hay lugar dónde sentarse?

Mark: Bueno, por aquí… -las encaminó al final del pasillo donde había 3 mesas más, todas libres- ¿Tomo su orden?

Dianna: Uhm… para mí será un café americano sin azúcar, mi amiga quiere una Heather para llevar por favor…

Naya: ¡DIANNA!

Mark: -rió ante el comentario de Dianna- Por más que se la quisiera traer, creo que tendrá que pedir café… Heather no está hoy…

Naya: Uhm… entonces será un americano también… y si no es molestia… ¿No sabe en donde está Heather? –un ligero sonrojo se notó en las mejillas de la morena-

Mark: Me temo que no... pero deberían preguntarle a Harry, ellos 2 son muy unidos –dijo señalando al asiático que le explicaba a una pareja en qué consistían las tartaletas-

Dianna: Muchas gracias…

El chico del mohicano asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a la cocina, Naya no dejaba de ver al tal Harry, estaba tentada a llamarlo, pero no lo haría… es decir, la iban a considerar como una loca acosadora…

Dianna notó la reacción de su amiga, y tomó su mano apretándola levemente, le sonrió y le dijo _'__Todo__estará__bien,__yo__preguntaré__por__ella__'_ la mano de la joven se suavizó y suspiró de alivio. La conversación fluyó naturalmente, la rubia la explicaba a Naya que Lea había ido al casting de una serie de televisión, donde posiblemente podría ser la protagonista, la charla se vio interrumpida por Mark que llevó sus cafés hasta la mesa.

Era notorio que le coqueteaba a Naya y a Dianna descaradamente, cada vez que pasaba les sonreía, no perdía oportunidad de hacerles algún cumplido o simplemente quedárseles viendo largo rato, lo cual las empezaba a incomodar.

Dianna: ¿Sabrá que ambas somos gay? ¿Y que yo tengo novia desde hace casi 2 años?

Naya: No lo creo… ¿Terminaste tu americano? No tenemos nada que hacer aquí…

Dianna: Ah sí… antes de que nos vallamos necesitamos hacer una pregunta –alzó la mano llamando la atención de la mayoría de los clientes- ¡EH TÚ! ¡EL ASIÁTICO!

Naya cubrió su cara avergonzada, mientras que Harry se acercaba corriendo a la mesa, con una sonrisa.

Harry: ¿Algún postre en especial?

Dianna: No gracias… ¿Eres amigo de Heather cierto?

Harry: -asintió con la cabeza- Mejor amigo

Dianna: Sí, bueno… mi amiga, quiere saber por qué ella no está aquí hoy…

Harry: Ah, Taylor vino a sacarla de trabajar en la mañana…

Naya: ¿Taylor? ¿Quién es Taylor?

Harry: Su novio…

Dianna: ¿Novio? ¿Naya? Nunca mencionaste nada de un novio…

Harry: Sí, creo que estaba en Chicago por unos asuntos de negocios, pero volvió hace 2 días, entonces… hoy la vino a sacar de trabajar…

Dianna le preguntó algo más, pero Naya ya no estaba al tanto de la conversación, en su cabeza resonaban las mismas palabras… _novio__… __Heather__…_ ¿¡Tenía novio? Su mente se comenzaba a atontar, y sin decir palabra se levantó de la mesa, y salió corriendo del local.

Dianna: ¡Naya espera! –rápidamente sacó de su bolsillo un billete- Quédate con el cambio… y creo que vamos a necesitar una enorme tarta de chocolate para el edificio de enfrente, departamento 234

Corrió detrás de la morena, que subió las escaleras del edificio a la velocidad de la luz, y cerró la puerta de su departamento sin importarle que Dianna estuviera afuera. Desesperada la rubia tocó la puerta sin recibir respuesta alguna, abrió con la llave de repuesto que tenía y encontró a Naya

tirada en su cama llorando.

Dianna: Naya… no llores

Naya: ¡Quiero que me dejes sola!

Dianna: Hasta crees que te voy a dejar sola… ¿Por qué te pones así?

Naya: ¡¿NO LO VES DIANNA? ¡FUI UNA TONTA! ¡COQUETEANDO CON UNA CHICA QUE TIENE NOVIO! ¡FUI TAN INGENUA COMO PARA CREER QUE PODRÍA PASAR! ¡DIOS MIO, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE BESARLA! ¡SOY UNA TONTA!

Dianna: Tranquila… -la rubia se recostó al lado de la morena y la abrazó- Todos cometemos errores… no sabías que tenía novio…

Naya: ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES! ¡YO PENSÉ QUE ERA LA INDICADA! ¡QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡Y NO!

Dianna: A ver, calma… ¿Por qué te pones así?

Naya: No me entiendes, yo pensé que ella sería la indicada, me voy a quedar sola en este mundo!

Dianna: No, no te vas a quedar sola… no es la única mujer en el mundo… Vas a encontrar a la correcta, sólo debes… buscar mejor

Naya: Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, quiero morirme, maldita sea…

Dianna: No digas estupideces, pedí una tarta de chocolate, tu y yo la comeremos y luego te dormirás, no hay ningún pero.

Naya: Y aparte de todo quieres hacerme engordar…

Dianna: -suspiró- Contigo no se puede Rivera, espera que voy a prepararte un café

Naya: No tengo cafetera…

Dianna: Entonces un té, lo que sea –la rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina-

Mientras tanto, unas calles alejadas del local, en un departamento estaba una aburrida Heather, preparando una cena para su novio.

Taylor: ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callada

Heather: Sólo estoy estresada, no debiste sacarme del trabajo, ya falté 2 días esta semana

Taylor: 2 días no le hacen daño a nadie

Heather: Bueno, yo vivo de propinas y créeme que me hace daño

Un pequeño silencio, el joven se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, abrazó a Heather por la cintura y colocó su cabeza en su hombro, depositando un suave beso en la barbilla de la rubia.

Taylor: Ya te dije, tengo un buen aumento, nos mudaremos a una casa, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, y no les faltará nunca nada, porque yo los mantendré

Heather: ¿Mantenerme? Taylor, no necesito que me mantengas –quitó los brazos de su novio de su cintura y luego se alejó de donde él estaba- Además ¿Casarnos?

Taylor: Pensé que querías tener un esposo y una familia

Heather: Pero no ahora, estoy bien así…

Taylor: ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Desde que llegué no me has dejado besarte ni una sola vez, no me tomas de la mano, no me sonríes ¿Qué tienes?

Heather: Ya te dije, estoy estresada

Taylor: Bueno, conozco métodos anti-estrés muy efectivos

El chico se acercó a Heather y la acorraló en una esquina de la cocina, comenzando a besar su cuello, y acariciando con su mano, los muslos de ella.

Heather: Taylor no,…

Taylor: Vamos, será rápido… sé que te va a gustar

Heather: -intentaba empujar a su novio con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, el muchacho seguía pegado a su cuello- No tengo ganas…

Taylor: No tardaré mucho, te lo prometo…

El aliento de Taylor golpeando contra su cuello le repugnaba, no se sentía como antes con él, lo empujó una vez más y por fin el chico se alejó, jadeando y con un poco de sudor en su frente.

Heather: Te dije que no –salió rápidamente de la puerta de la cocina seguida por él que la tomó fuertemente del brazo- ¡Ya! ¡Suéltame!

Taylor: Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me extrañaste… dímelo

Heather: No es eso, es que no quiero…

Taylor: ¡Nunca quieres! ¡¿QUIERES QUE ME VAYA CON OTRA PARA VER SI ELLA SÍ ME COMPLACE?

Heather: Haz lo que quieras… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Taylor: Perfecto –apretó la muñeca de la rubia- Si eso quieres…

Heather: Taylor… me estás lastimando…

Taylor: Ah… no me digas, ahora sí me hablas bonito… escúchame, no soy tu muñeco, y no voy a estar esperándote… si lo quiero, lo hago ¿De acuerdo?

Heather: Eso es extremadamente machista, ya suéltame, en serio me estás lastimando

Taylor: -con la otra mano tomó la cintura de Heather acercándola más a él- ¿Sabes qué? Verte así de vulnerable, es sexy…

Heather: ¡SUÉLTAME!

Taylor: ¡VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA! ¡NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES!

Heather: ¡YA! –los ojos de la rubia se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y su voz se empezaba a cortar- Por favor… déjame…

Taylor: ¿¡QUÉ NO ENTIENDES QUE NO? –soltó a la rubia y la empujó al piso fuertemente para luego colocarse encima de ella- Te deseo…

El chico comenzaba a ponerse agresivo, y Heather no podía moverse, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía levantó su rodilla golpeando fuertemente la entrepierna de Taylor, que cayó al suelo, Heather se levantó rápidamente y tomó su cartera.

Heather: Considérate muerto para mí…

Acto seguido salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo y tomó un taxi, no sabía a donde ir, de seguro Harry seguía en horas de trabajo, y no quería llegar a la cafetería, porque se armaría un escándalo, su madre no estaba en casa, y no tenía el dinero suficiente para quedarse en un hotel.

Entonces recordó a Naya, de seguro la entendería y la dejaría pasar una noche ahí, le indicó al taxi la dirección y 10 minutos después se encontraba frente a la puerta de Naya, tomó aire, y tocó el timbre, esperando que la morena estuviera en casa.

Dianna: -estaba sentada junto a Naya, quien tomaba su té tranquilamente- ¿Estás mejor?

Naya: Mucho…

Dianna: Debe ser la tarta, iré a abrir no te preocupes…

La rubia salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la puerta, tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta, pero ahí no había un repartidor, ni mucho menos una tarta, estaba una sorprendida Heather con una cartera en la mano.

Dianna: ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Heather: Ahm… sólo vine para… quería saber si estaba Naya

La morena escuchó la voz de Heather y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, se escondió tras la puerta y bajó la mirada, ¿A qué venía? Ya había sido suficiente por ese día.

Dianna: Ella no quiere verte ¿Por qué no te vas con tu Taylor?

Heather: -se petrificó al oír el nombre- ¿Ta…Taylor?

Dianna: O cómo se llame tu noviecito, mejor vete…

Heather: ¿Novio? Él no es nada de mí… o al menos ya no…

Dianna: Por amor, deja de mentir, deja de hacerle daño a mi amiga ¿Sí? Ya la hiciste sufrir bastante, y no te quiere ver, mejor vete

Heather: Yo no sé qué le hice exactamente… sólo quería saber si me dejaba pasar la noche aquí… pero está bien, si tanto le molesto, me voy

Dianna se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando Naya la detuvo.

Naya: Heather espera…

Dianna: ¡Naya! Te dije que te quedaras en la cama

Naya: Cállate Dianna… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué necesitas quedarte? ¿Qué pasa con Taylor?

Heather: -suspiró- Tuvimos una gran pelea, él es muy agresivo… y… tengo miedo de que sepa en donde estoy, sé de lo que es capaz, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir y yo… -la rubia se derrumbó en llanto-

Naya: Ven, pasa… -tomó sus brazos y la encaminó a su habitación seguida por Dianna- ¿Estás bien verdad?

Heather: -sacudió su cabeza y extendió el brazo donde Taylor la había apretado- No mucho…

Naya: -sorprendida tomó el brazo de Heather, su piel era blanca y tenía una enorme marca roja cambiando a morada- ¿Él te hizo esto?

Heather: Sí…

Naya: ¡¿DÓNDE? ¿DÓNDE VIVE EL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA? ¡LO MATO! ¡TE JURO QUE LO MATO!

Heather: No… no quiero que te lastime a ti también…

Dianna: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué te hizo eso?

Heather: No quise… tener sexo con él…

Naya: ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUE SE PUDRA EN EL INFIERNO! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS SE LE OCURRE?

Dianna: Ok, no te ofendas, pero tu novio es un pendejo

Heather: Ex novio, no quiero nada con él después de lo que me hizo…

Dianna: Menos mal, entonces quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras, a propósito, soy Dianna, la mejor amiga de Naya

Heather: -extendió la mano- Yo soy Heather…

Dianna: Sí, créeme que me han contado sobre ti…

Naya se sonrojó levemente cuando sintió la mirada de Heather clavándose en ella, sus ojos se encontraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. La puerta sonó de nuevo y Dianna se levantó tomando su cartera.

Dianna: Bueno, nos vas a tener que ayudar a comer, porque pedimos una tarta de chocolate y no creo que nos la podamos acabar entre Nay y yo…

Heather asintió con la cabeza y luego Dianna salió de la habitación.

Heather: ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Naya: ¿Eh?

Heather: Tus ojos están hinchados, y tu nariz roja ¿Qué te pasó?

La morena no le iba a decir que hace unos minutos lloraba porque Heather tenía novio, y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, no estaba lista, además ¿Qué tal si Heather no se sentía igual?

Naya: Luego te cuento…

Dianna entró con una tarta y 3 cucharas, puso el plato encima de la cama y tomó una cuchara.

Dianna: Brindemos por… porque nos vamos a poner bien gordas después de comer esto… ¡Salud!

'_Salud__'_ resonó en el departamento, y las chicas comieron felices la tarta de chocolate… Mientras, el teléfono había sonado en la cafetería y Mark había atendido.

Mark: Buenas noches…

_Voz Taylor: Hola Mark… soy yo… Taylor, necesito que me hagas un favor…_

Mark: Claro, dime…

_Voz Taylor: Quiero que me digas en dónde se quedó Heather hoy… porque no está en el _

_apartamento y estoy preocupado por ella… _

Mark: Claro, no te preocupes… yo mañana te digo en dónde y con quién estuvo…

_Voz Taylor: Muchas gracias Mark, hasta mañana…_

'_Me__ las __vas __a__pagar __Heather__… __me __las __vas __a__ pagar__…'_

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? ¿Odian a Taylor tanto como yo? xP Me he dado cuenta de que en mis fanfics violan o van a violar a HeatherBrittany O_O' debo dejar de hacer eso xD _

_Bueno ahora sí... ¿Por qué me tardé tanto en actualizar? 2 Razones, la primera, me dio una crisis de fangirl HORRENDA después de 'I Kissed a Girl' me puse muy mal & ya no quería saber nada ni de Heya ni de Brittana... pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos pues déjenme decirles que soy la misma de antes & mi OTP es jodidamente perfecta 3 Y la segunda, mi laptop está de locaaaa D: no se puede conectar al Internet & todos mis documentos van a valer D: entonces debo pasarme por USB los Fics a la compu de mis padres... y después de eso convertilos (Porque la computadora es Mac -.-) & es mucho trabajoooo D: shafjhshdjgdsh Laptop, te odio con ganas... _

_Off-topic: ¿¡YA SUPIERON QUE MI AMOR NAYA VA A ESTAR NOMINADA (o algo así) EN LOS GOLDEN GLOBES 2012? JSHJKDHFSJKHAJFHJAD *-* moriré si sí está nominada 3_

_Off-topic 2: Mañana es el capítulo navideño en Glee & en verdad espero que le den línes a Brittany ;_; Ya no está hablando y eso me deprime... ¡Quiero Brittana joder! _

_**Pasa a leer mi otro Fanfic Brittana/Faberry: 'I Want to be Your Hero'  
><strong>_

**Echizen fuera ;D  
><strong>


	4. Moronas de tartaleta

_Heeey! 2012 oh siii! Pensaba actualizar el 31 para verme totally awesome, y ya ni pude... bravo bravo... y ya me han dicho, parece que hago actualizaciones mensuales xD Lo siento! Uno de mis propósitos fue actualizar más seguido... no, en serio xD Bueno, me alegra que les esté gustando el fanfic :3 y muchas gracias por esperar! Capítulo 4_

* * *

><p>Dianna: Ok, ya no puedo más… no volveré a comer en toda mi vida…<p>

Heather: Lo mismo digo…

Naya: Pero si no comieron casi nada

Heather: 3 rebanadas, es un récord para mí…

Dianna: Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya a casa, debo llamar a Lea para ver cómo le está yendo

Heather: ¿Lea? ¿Quién es Lea?

Dianna: -sonrió- Es mi novia

Heather: Oh… lo siento yo no –bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Lo lamento…

Dianna: No te disculpes, bueno, llegaré mañana temprano y las tres iremos al teatro ¿Les parece?

Heather: No las quiero incomodar

Dianna: Hasta crees que te vamos a dejar con ese loco de tu ex novio suelto por la ciudad, te vas a quedar con nostras

Naya: Estoy de acuerdo con Dianna, además no nos incomodas en lo más mínimo…

Dianna: Exacto, bueno –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naya- las veo mañana señoritas –le dio un beso en la mejilla a Heather- Duerman bien…

Naya: Lo haremos…

Dianna salió del departamento, dejando a Naya y a Heather sentadas en la cama de la morena con los platos y la envoltura de la tarta

Heather: Me llevaré esto a la cocina o no podrás dormir bien

Naya: Déjame te ayudo…

Ambas pusieron los platos en el lavadero y la envoltura en la basura, cuando Heather iba a volver al cuarto de la morena, tropezó cayendo justo encima de Naya.

Naya tenía los ojos cerrados, sus codos habían golpeado contra el suelo y sentía un peso extra sobre ella, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Heather que tenía una mirada llena de culpa y se mordía el labio inferior.

Heather: Perdóname, soy una torpe… yo no…

Naya: Eres hermosa

Heather: Gra… gracias… tú también

Naya: No, en serio, eres hermosa, tus ojos, tu nariz, tus labios…

Heather: Yo también lo digo en serio…

Naya: ¿No te duele nada? ¿Estás bien?

Heather: Cuando estoy contigo estoy bien…

La morena se sonrojó por el comentario, y la rubia le sonrió tiernamente, se quedaron calladas, inmóviles, admirándose la una a la otra

Heather: Creo que debemos…

La rubia fue silenciada por un beso, cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Naya encima de los suyos, acoplándose, sintiéndose, sintió una chispa cuando las manos de la morena se adueñaron de su cintura y la acercaron aún más.

Sus bocas danzaban, era un beso tierno, cálido… Diferente a cualquier otro que habían sentido en sus vidas, se separaron poco a poco y se miraron a los ojos, un pequeño destello se notaba en los ojos marrones de Naya, y un brillo en los ojos azules de Heather.

Sonrieron, y Heather se puso de pie, le tendió la mano a Naya que se levantó pero no soltó el agarre de la rubia.

Naya: Gracias…

Heather: ¿Por qué?

Naya: Porque… no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo

Naya se inclinaba a besar de nuevo a Heather cuando el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió, maldijo por lo bajo y abrió la puerta, Mark se encontraba en la entrada…

Naya: ¿Mark?

Mark: Hola, lamento venir tan tarde

Heather: -se asomó a la puerta- ¿Mark?

Mark: ¿Heather?

Naya: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Mark: -entró al departamento y abrazó a Heather alzándola un poco del piso- Dios Mío, nos tenías preocupados

Naya: Claro, pasa… estás en tu casa…

Heather: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Mark: Taylor te ha estado buscando como loco

El ambiente se puso frío, la mirada de Heather denotaba temor, y Naya cerró la puerta de golpe cuando escuchó el nombre.

Heather: ¿Taylor?

Mark: Sí… pensábamos que estabas con tu madre, así que fuimos a ver y no estabas ahí, Harry sugirió que estarías en el estudio de baile, pero tampoco estabas ahí, así que se me ocurrió que tal vez estabas aquí… anda vámonos –el chico tomó la mano de Heather pero ella lo soltó de inmediato- ¿Qué te pasa?

Heather: No…

Mark: ¿Por qué no?

Naya: Te dijo que no, ha de ser por algo…

Mark: Pero, él está preocupado por ti

Heather: Mark, no voy a ir

Mark: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Naya: Te dijo que no va a ir, no insistas…

Mark: Y no te ofendas Naya pero ¿Y tú que sabes?

Naya: Resulta que sé más que tú, Heather no se va a mover de este departamento, ahora vete…

Mark: ¿Heather?

Heather: Lo siento pero… me voy a quedar con Naya –la rubia tomó fuertemente la mano de Naya que sonrió por la acción- Por favor Mark, vete

Mark: Pero…

Naya: Ya la oíste, vete…

Mark suspiró y salió por la puerta, cuando salió del edificio Taylor lo esperaba en su auto, subió al asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta.

Taylor: ¿Entonces? ¿Estaba ahí?

Mark: Pues sí… pero…

Taylor: ¿¡PERO QUÉ?

Mark: No quiso venir, dijo que se quedaba con Naya, se puso muy extraña… ¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos?

Taylor: Nada, simplemente salió de casa como si estuviera loca… ¿Quién es esa tal Naya?

Mark: No estoy seguro, un día fue a la cafetería y la sacó de trabajar, no sé de dónde la conozca…

Taylor: Ah… bueno, ya mañana hablaré con Heather, sinceramente no sé que le pasa…

Mark: Bien… ¿Me das un aventón a mi casa?

Taylor asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba pensando en realidad… _Naya…_ ¿Quién era esa chica?

Heather: Gracias…

Naya: No tienes por qué agradecerme, no te podía obligar, y menos si te iba a llevar con ese tal… ugh, cómo se llame…

Heather: ¿Entonces? ¿Nos vamos a acostar?

Naya: -se sonrojó por el comentario de Heather y tartamudeó un poco- ¿Qué? Bueno… no sé… cómo quieras…

Heather: Pues yo ya tengo sueño, por eso te pregunto…

Naya: Ah… sí… claro… Vamos a dormir…

Heather: ¿No tienes un lado verdad?

Naya: ¿Un lado de qué?

Heather: De la cama…

Naya: Mientras que esté contigo… me da igual dónde dormir…

Heather: ¡Dios Mío! ¡Basta! –bajó la cabeza y cubrió su cara con sus manos-

Naya: ¿Qué? ¿Basta de qué?

Heather: Deja de decir eso, me pongo roja como un tomate…

Naya: A mí me gusta verte sonrojada

Heather: Ugh, ahí está otra vez… buenas noches…

Naya rió un poco y apagó las luces mientras que Heather se metía en la cama, enseguida ella se acomodó a su lado y cerró los ojos… '_Buenas noches'_

Heather se despertó primero, miró a su lado, y vio a Naya dormida aún, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió las gavetas, pero en realidad no encontró nada, había un litro de leche que estaba casi vacío, una caja de pizza, y crema para café.

Suspiró y entonces escuchó cómo sonó la puerta, esperó a ver si Naya seguía dormida y luego abrió la puerta, Dianna entró y saludó a Heather.

Dianna: ¿Nay sigue dormida?

Heather: Sí, en realidad quería prepararle el desayuno antes de irme al trabajo… pero… no hay nada…

Dianna: ¿Entonces sí vas a ir a trabajar?

Heather: Debo ir a trabajar, sino me quedo sin dinero –la rubia tomó una chaqueta que estaba tirada en el suelo- ¿A Naya le molestará si la uso? Sólo pienso salir a comprar algo para desayunar

Dianna: No creo, aquí te esperamos.

La rubia de ojos azules salió del edificio dirigiéndose al pequeño mercado que había a unas calles, iba caminando cuando sintió que un brazo la jaló, era Taylor. La calle estaba vacía, no pasaban coches, y ella estaba en las manos de su maniaco ex novio.

Heather: Dios Mio, Taylor suéltame.

Taylor: ¿Quién es?

Heather: ¿De qué hablas?

Taylor: ¿¡QUIÉN ES ESA TAL NAYA? ¿¡PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ELLA CIERTO?

Heather: No te incumbe, y ya suéltame…

Taylor: ¿Me engañas con ella?

Heather: No seas ridículo, además tú y yo ya no somos nada

Taylor: Sé que me sigues amando Heather lo sé…

Heather: No, ya déjame en paz

Mientras Heather y Taylor peleaban, Naya ya estaba despierta, salió buscando a Heather pero encontró a Dianna en la cocina leyendo una revista.

Naya: ¿Y Heather?

Dianna: Fue al mercado, ya que tu casa es un desastre y no tienes comida

Naya: ¿¡Y la dejaste ir sola? ¿Qué tal si se pierde? ¿O qué tal si no puede cargar las bolsas?

Dianna: Exageras

Naya: Olvídalo, tal vez la pueda alcanzar…

Dianna: ¿Es en serio? –la morena se ponía unos jeans y una chamarra- Ok, creo que sí es en serio… Naya, no es como si Heather no pudiera cuidarse sola, ya es adulta

Naya: Aún así…

Antes de que Dianna pudiera decir algo, la morena ya había bajado del edificio, y corría rumbo al mercado, iba con una sonrisa en el rostro tan sólo con imaginarse a Heather, cuando se detuvo en seco, ahí estaba ella, pero alguien más la acompañaba.

Era un chico un poco más alto que ella, estaba parado justo delante de ella y sostenía posesivamente su brazo, en realidad no sabía quien era, pero le daba una mala sensación.

Taylor: Bueno… tal vez sea mejor que te vayas con esa tal Naya… no sabía que fueras una lesbiana

Heather: ¡NO SOY LESBIANA! ¡Y NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON NAYA!

'_No tengo nada que ver con Naya' 'Nada que ver con Naya'_ lo decía la chica que había dormido en su cama, la chica que la había besado en la sala de su casa, y ahí estaba ese sentimiento otra vez, el sentimiento de vacío… de rechazo… el sentimiento de estar rota.

Una lágrima se escapó y la secó rápidamente, dio la media vuelta y corrió lejos de ahí. Los pasos retumbaron en la calle vacía y Heather vio una cabellera negra alejándose, soltó el agarre de Taylor y corrió tras de ella.

Taylor: ¡YA VOLVERÁS HEATHER! ¡VOLVERÁS!

Trataba de alcanzar a Naya, pero la morena corría muy rápido, cuando por fin la alcanzó tomó su mano y obligó a que la viera a los ojos.

Naya: Suéltame

Heather: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?

Naya: A sí que no tienes nada que ver conmigo ¿Uh?

Heather: ¿Escuchaste todo?

Naya: Escuché lo suficiente…

Heather: Yo… no lo dije en ese sentido

Naya: ¿Ah no? Pues yo lo escuché con otra intención… está bien, puedes seguir con tu perfecta vida heterosexual, pero olvídate de mí…

Heather: -sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas- No, Naya…

Naya: ¿Olvídalo quieres? Simplemente… vete…

La morena se alejó caminando lo poco que quedaba antes de llegar al edificio, subió y entró al departamento, azotó la puerta y rápidamente se dirigió al estudio.

Dianna: ¿Naya? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde está Heather?

Naya: Me da igual, en la calle, en un casino, en la casa de su abuela en realidad no me interesa…

Dianna: ¿Qué te pasa?

Naya no respondió, miró fijamente el cuadro que había pintado hacía unos días, el rostro de Heather, puro y reflejado en un lienzo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió una horrenda presión en el pecho, con paso decidido tomó el cuadro en sus manos, y lo rompió.

Dianna: ¡NO! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA?

La morena seguía sin responder, seguía rompiendo el cuadro, llorando y gritando en el estudio del departamento.

Dianna: -tomó a la morena por los brazos y la sacó del estudio hacia la sala- ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué te pasa?

Naya: Ya no puedo…

Dianna: ¿Heather? ¿Qué pasó?

Naya: No quiero hablar de eso… sólo abrázame… ¿Por favor?

Dianna: ¿Quieres que pida otra tarta de chocolate?

Naya: No… -la morena se acomodó en el pecho de su amiga- Mejor cocina algo…

Dianna: ¿Quieres que cocine leche con crema para café y una caja de pizza? Es mi especialidad

Naya: En ese caso sólo déjame dormir…

Dianna: Aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes…

* * *

><p><em>Que final tan chafaaaa xD! Pero bueno, al final ustedes deciden ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Matamos a Taylor? Esa última pregunta espero que la respondan afirmativamente... digo ¿Qué? xD Hahaha, ok... Muchas gracias por sus comentarios &amp; recomendaciones, espero que sigan diciéndome su opinión, porque en serio es importante para mí :D<em>

_Off-topic: ¡Ya tengo mi laptop de vuelta! ajhdjdshfjsah *-* Por lo tanto espero actualizar más seguido :3_

_Off-topic 2: Tengo un severo problema, porque ahora estoy shippeando demasiado Fierce/Quitt/Morgron ¡Y NO TENGO IDEA DE POR QUÉ! D: De hecho pensaba incluir Morgron en el Fanfic pero no... nada que ver... (EHEM A LO MEJOR HAGO UN ONE-SHOT) OKNO. _

_Off-topic 3: Cambié mi usuario de Twitter por si me gustan seguir es Rainbow_Charlie :3 _

_**Pasa a leer mi otro Fanfic Brittana/Faberry**__**: 'I Want to be Your Hero' **_

__**Charlie fuera ;D**


	5. Licuado de frutas

_NOOOOO! ¿¡CÓMO? ¿¡ACTUALIZÓ? EL APOCALIPSIS ESTÁ CERCAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hahaha... ok sí... ya parece que actualizo mensualmente, en serio perdónenme, pueden hecharme todos los insultos que quieran allá abajo en los reviews xD! Pero bueno, ahora sí, les cumplí & aquí está el capítulo 5! Espero y les guste, y me dejen sus sugerencias :3 gracias por esperarme & por sus reviews y favoritos que me hacen muy feliz_

* * *

><p>Heather llegó al local de café con los ojos hinchados, entró sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie y se puso el delantal, comenzó a limpiar una mesa en la esquina alejada, aún sollozando por lo que había ocurrido.<p>

Harry la vio y se acercó a ella, la abrazó por detrás y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. Heather limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado y fingió estar normal.

Heather: Harry… buenos días, no te vi…

Harry: ¿Por qué lloras?

Heather: No estaba llorando, supongo que había café en la mesa y me entró a la nariz…

Harry: -rió un poco- En serio Hemo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Es por Taylor cierto?

Heather: -soltó un suspiro desganada y se dejó caer en la silla- Sí… es por Taylor

Harry: -frunció el ceño molesto- ¿Ahora qué te hizo? Te juro que si vuelve a amenazarte como la última vez lo voy a matar

Heather: No… no fue eso… en realidad, creo que todo es mi culpa

Harry: Ok… me perdí ¿Qué pasó?

Heather: ¿Nunca te ha pasado… que… estás con alguien que te gusta y de repente encuentras a otra persona?

Harry: ¿Encontraste a alguien más?

Heather: Algo así…

Harry: ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué pasa con Taylor?

Heather: Digamos que esa persona… es dulce, y muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, cuando estoy con ella me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir una persona diferente, como si sólo existiéramos nosotras… Y con Taylor nunca sentí eso…

Harry: Entonces nunca lo amaste…

Heather: No sé Harry –suspira desganada- Estoy simplemente confundida

Harry: ¿La amas?

Heather: ¿A quién?

Harry: A esa persona…

Heather: -baja la mirada- Sí… pero… es que… la conozco desde hace menos de una semana ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por alguien que es prácticamente un desconocido?

Harry: El amor es simplemente así… Ahora dime ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Heather se quedó callada, se mordió el labio inferior y trató de ver a otro lugar, su amigo se rió un poco, la conocía demasiado bien.

Harry: ¿Es esa chica morena cierto?

Heather: -sonrojada- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Haz hablado con ella? ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?

Harry: -rió una vez más- Vamos Hemo, no seas tan obvia…

Heather: No tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer…

Harry: ¿No deberías primero terminar con Taylor?

Heather: Ya lo terminé… o algo así… simplemente no creo que Naya quiera hablarme más…

Harry: ¿Por qué no?

Heather: Tengo miedo…

Harry: ¿De qué?

Heather: De lo que puedan decir… tengo miedo de que me miren de una manera mala, no tengo idea de qué me diría mi mamá… Son muchas cosas

Harry: ¿Y qué importa? Tú la amas, y si ella te ama ¿Qué ha de importar la opinión de los demás?

Heather: ¿Eso crees?

Harry: Pero claro que sí, ahora vamos –se levanta de la silla y le tiende la mano-

Heather: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Harry: Vamos a arreglarte un poco, y luego a por tu chica…

La rubia le sonrió y tomó su mano, dejaron los mandiles colgados y salieron del local tomando un taxi.

Mark: Demonios, ahora todos piensan que pueden tomarse días libres cuando se les pega la gana…

Dianna estaba en la cocina buscando algo comestible, y cómo no encontraba nada salió del departamento, no sin antes asegurarse que la morena seguía dormida. Se dirigió rumbo al mercado, la cocina no era su fuerte, Lea era la que hacía siempre la comida, suspiró, no le había marcado en todo el día.

Sacó su celular mientras caminaba por la calle y marcó el número, después de unos segundos oyó que contestaron el teléfono.

_Voz Lea: ¿Hola?_

Dianna: Hola Lee

_Voz Lea: Amor, perdón por no llamarte, estaba ocupada con algunas cosas_

Dianna: No te preocupes ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cuándo podrás volver?

_Voz Lea: Tal vez mañana mismo me tengas allá ¿Pasa algo? _

Dianna: No, sólo que Naya se siente mal

_Voz Lea: ¿Por qué? _

Dianna: Heather… es una historia muy larga, cuando vuelvas te explicaré todo

_Voz Lea: Ok, bueno, estoy en el aeropuerto mi vuelo sale en unas horas, te llamo cuando aterrice ¿Ok?_

Dianna: Ok… te amo…

_Voz Lea: Yo también te amo, cuida a Naya, no queremos que haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir._

Dianna: Sí, nos vemos…

_Voz Lea: Chao_

Guardó su teléfono y llegó al mercado, no sabía muy bien que comprar, así que buscó por todos los puestos.

Naya se había despertado unos minutos después de que Dianna se había ido, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, se sentó en la cama mirando a un punto fijo pensando en nada. Cuando llegó la rubia salió de su habitación para ayudarla con las bolsas que traía.

Naya: ¿Compraste todo el mercado o qué?

Dianna: Compré comida para la semana, no entiendo cómo sobrevives, vives en un chiquero

Naya: Gracias, gracias…

Dianna: En serio, tienes que comer algo… Voy a prepararte un flan

Naya: ¿Sabes hacer flan?

Dianna: Nah

Naya: ¿Entonces cómo demonios planeas hacerme flan?

Dianna: Bueno, pensaba en prepararte un flan, pero no sé, entonces compré frutas y unas galletas, te haré licuado de frutas y luego pediremos una pizza o algo…

Naya: Que dieta tan saludable…

Dianna: Es mejor que nada… ve a recostarte otro rato y ahorita te llevo todo

Naya: No estoy inválida Dianna, puedo ayudarte

Dianna: Pero es mejor que descanses, en serio, no te preocupes

La morena la miró de mala gana y volvió a su alcoba, algo que detestaba era que la trataran como una inválida o peor aún como a una inútil. Se recostó en la cama y se lamentó por no tener una televisión.

Mientras tanto, Heather estaba en el departamento de Harry, buscando algo de ropa decente, se tumbó en la cama del asiático resignada.

Harry: -entró a su recámara con unos pants deportivos y el torso descubierto- ¿No encontraste nada?

Heather: ¿Cómo pretendes que busque ropa en tu clóset? ¿Me voy a poner una camiseta polo y unos jeans de hombre? Me veré muy elegante

Harry: Te cortamos el cabello y podrías ser un hombre muy atractivo

Heather: -se sentó en la cama- En serio Harry, ¿Qué planeas que me ponga?

Harry: Podemos ir al otro cuarto… era ropa de mi ex novia, nunca se la llevó… Podrías ver si algo te queda

Heather asintió con la cabeza, y seguida por su amigo fueron a la otra habitación, abrió el clóset y comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera, la ropa no era de su estilo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a volver a su departamento, Taylor podía estar ahí, y no tenía un enorme presupuesto para ir a comprar ropa.

Harry comenzó a inspeccionar el clóset también, sacaron jeans, unas cuantas blusas, un vestido y aún no habían encontrado nada, Heather se comenzaba a desesperar. Se dejó caer en el piso de mala gana.

Harry: ¿Ya te diste por vencida?

Heather: No encuentro nada… siento que me voy a ver fatal con lo que me ponga

Harry: Ok… no te verás fatal y ya quita esa cara, me pones de malas.

El asiático rebuscó una vez más y sonrió cuando encontró lo que había estado buscando, le aventó unos jeans entubados y una blusa de manga larga blanca, era sencillo pero sabía que a la rubia le agradaría el conjunto.

Harry: Puedes ponerte esa misma chaqueta y listo… y antes de que se me olvide ¿Esa chaqueta de quién es?

Heather: -sonrío- Es de Naya…

Harry: Ándale pues… ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Heather: Absolutamente nada… no seas puerco

Harry: -se ríe un poco- Está bien… dejo que te arregles, cuando estés lista te pido un taxi ¿De acuerdo?

Heather: Gracias Harry…

Harry: Para eso estamos los amigos ¿No? –sale de la habitación-

Dianna estaba acostada junto con Naya tomando el licuado de frutas y comiendo galletas, hablando de nada en realidad, sacaban diferentes temas de conversación que no se ligaban, se interrumpió el ambiente cuando el celular de Dianna sonó.

La rubia sonrió al ver en el identificador el nombre de su novia y contestó, Naya desvió la mirada molesta, no es que no estuviera feliz por su amiga, sino que derramaban miel, poniéndose sobrenombres y dándose besos a cada 3 pasos, en realidad estaba celosa porque se veían demasiado enamoradas…

Dianna: ¡Naya!

Naya: ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

Dianna: Lea llegó antes de lo esperado… ¿Te molesta si la voy a recoger al aeropuerto?

Naya: Claro que no, tomaré mi licuado de frutas y me hundiré en mi miseria…

Dianna: Me vas a hacer sentir mal tonta…

Naya: Es una broma, ve con tu enamorada, y salúdala por mi…

Dianna: Claro que sí –le da un beso en la mejilla- ¿Estarás bien? ¿Prometes no tratar de ahogarte en el licuado? ¿O atragantarte a propósito con una galleta?

Naya: Ya vete que me pones de malas…

Dianna: Bien… te quiero Nay, vengo al rato con Lea…

La puerta del departamento se cerró, Naya volvió a recostarse en su cama bebiendo el licuado y miró por la ventana, unas nubes grises se veían en el cielo, lo último que necesitaba era lluvia, terminó su licuado, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y se tapó con las cobijas, al menos durmiendo los pensamientos se le irían de la cabeza.

Heather se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, no sabía si el cabello estaba bien, o el maquillaje ¿Se le veía bien la ropa? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer cuando tuviera a Naya en frente? La morena tenía un algo que hacía que se quedara sin palabras, o que simplemente no pudiera decir las cosas más inteligentes.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Harry tirado en el sillón viendo televisión, aparentemente estaba viendo un partido de futbol, o basketball… o beisbol, en realidad le daba igual. Se puso frente a la pantalla tapando la vista del ásiatico.

Harry: ¡MUÉVETE HEATHER! ¡ME ESTOY PERDIENDO EL PARTIDO!

Heather: ¡HARRY! ¿¡CÓMO ME VEO?

Harry: Bien bien, quítate…

Heather: ¡HARRY AL MENOS HAZME CASO!

Harry: -se sentó mejor en el sillón para ver a la rubia y sonrió- Te ves hermosa… en serio…

Heather: ¿Tú crees que le gustaré?

Harry: No creo que Naya sea ciega… tendría que estar loca para no aceptarte…. Y si te rechaza, bueno, las cosas pasan por algo

Heather: Gracias Harry

Harry: Ya te dije que no me agradezcas, llamé al taxi, creo que está abajo esperando, será mejor que te vayas ya, está comenzando a chispear…

Heather: -sonrió- Bueno, te contaré todo mañana ¿Te parece?

Harry asintió antes de que la rubia saliera del departamento, subió al taxi y el indicó la dirección de Naya, rogó porque no hubiera tráfico, la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte…

Mientras, Dianna había llegado al aeropuerto y esperaba en la puerta a que su novia bajara del avión, uno a uno fueron saliendo los pasajeros, casi al final, Lea bajaba con una maleta un poco grande para ella. Al verla, la rubia sonrió y alzó su mano saludándola.

La castaña se alegró al verla y tiró su maleta a mitad de pasillo, corriendo a los brazos de su novia y dándole un beso en los labios.

Lea: Te extrañé muchísimo Di…

Dianna: Yo también nena, pero ya estás aquí y lo que más quiero es pasar tiempo contigo

Lea: Pensé que estabas con Naya

Dianna: La dejé en su departamento, pero le dije que en cuanto te recogiera volvíamos con ella, ¿Te parece?

Lea: Me parece perfecto amor –le da un beso en los labios- ¿Me ayudas con mi maleta?

Dianna: Claro que sí, y mejor vámonos porque la rubia se puso horrible…

La rubia tomó la maleta de su novia y justo cuando iban a salir del aeropuerto un trueno resonó y las luces se apagaron, las puertas automáticas no funcionaban y las pantallas de vuelo se borraron.

Lea: ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Dianna: Creo que lo lógico… se fue la luz…

Lea: Hay que llamarle a Naya y avisarle que nos vamos a tardar más, mi crédito se murió…

Dianna: -sacó su celular- No tengo servicio… creo que nos tendremos que esperar…

Parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo, y el tráfico era un horror, Heather checaba la hora en su reloj, y parecía que los minutos avanzaban lento, miraba por la ventanilla buscando alguna ruta de escape, el edificio estaba a unas cuantas calles…

Se decidió, sacó unos cuantos billetes y se los dio al taxista que sorprendido los aceptó, se bajó rápidamente y comenzó a correr, sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas… y su cabello empapado golpeándole la cara. No le importó… Paró en un pequeño puesto de flores que estaba recogiendo todo

Heather: ¿No me puede dar un ramillete?

Vendedor: Lo siento mucho, ya no puedo hacer un ramillete, estoy recogiendo

Heather: Entonces una flor

Vendedor: En serio disculpa, pero…

Heather: ¡DAME UNA MALDITA FLOR Y YA! –le aventó un billete al vendedor-

El pobre chico le dio una rosa a Heather que salió corriendo en cuanto tuvo la flor en sus manos, llegó al edificio de la morena casi sin respiración, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y tomó aire. Estaba empapada, los jeans le pesaban y la playera se le había adherido al cuerpo. Tiritaba de frío, pero con decisión subió hasta el departamento de Naya.

Heather: -tocó la puerta una vez- ¿Naya?

No hubo respuesta alguna, la morena estaba durmiendo plácidamente…

Heather: ¡¿NAYA? NAYA, POR FAVOR ÁBREME –tocaba a golpes la puerta-

Naya: ¿Qué demonios? –se talló los ojos cuando escuchó los golpes y gritos en su puerta-

Heather: OK LO LAMENTO, FUI UNA TONTA… TODO FUE CULPA DE TAYLOR, TENÍA MIEDO…

Naya: -se acercó a la puerta- ¿Heather?

Heather: YA, ÁBREME POR FAVOR…

Naya: -sacudió la cabeza- Sé que está mintiendo…

Heather: NAYA… -tomó un suspiro- QUIERO INTENTARLO… EN SERIO ME GUSTAS

Naya: -abrió la puerta en shock- ¿Te gusto?

Heather: Claro que sí…

Naya: Mejor pasa, te estás congelando…

La rubia entra y le entrega la rosa, sin algunos pétalos y destruida por la lluvia…

Heather: Parece que la lluvia me hizo la mala pasada…

Naya: Quítate eso… te vas a enfermar…

Heather: Naya… respecto a lo de hoy en la mañana…

Naya: No te preocupes… todo está bien, voy por una toalla…

La rubia comenzó a quitarse la ropa, cuando Naya volvió estaba únicamente en ropa interior, escurriendo su cabello, la morena se quedó sin habla, se sonrojó al instante, y trató de cubrir sus mejillas con la toalla.

Heather se percató de la presencia de la latina y sonrió, se acercó a ella y tendió su mano para que le diera la toalla, Naya repasaba de arriba hacia abajo la figura bien tonificada, se sentó en el sillón viendo cómo pasaba la toalla por sus piernas.

Se desabrochó el sostén, y ante la mirada atónita de Naya la prenda cayó al piso, luego quitó la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, también dejándola en el suelo.

Heather estaba completamente desnuda en frente de Naya, pasando una toalla blanca por su cuerpo mojado, la morena se lamió los labios, vio su cuaderno de bocetos en el suelo y lo levantó tratando de distraerse en otra cosa.

Comenzó a dar unos pequeños rayones con el lápiz, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Heather que se secaba aún el cabello… en el cuaderno de boceto una figura comenzó a dar forma, curvas, ojos detallados, cabello… y en unos cuantos segundos Naya estaba retratando a Heather.

La morena alzó la mirada, para cruzarse con los ojos azules de la otra, se quedaron viendo hasta que Naya se levantó para quedar de frente con Heather, le acarició la mejilla antes de besarla.

Fue un beso corto, apenas y un roce de labios, pero fue más que suficiente para dar luz verde, entre beso y beso llegaron al cuarto de la morena…

* * *

><p><em>LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL ¿QUÉ ACABA DE PASAR? ¡SE FUERON AL CUARTO DE NAYA! ¡Y SE ANDABAN BESUQUEANDO! OOOOHHH! ¿¡HABRÁ LEMON! TURURURURU! Hahaha, al final las que deciden son ustedes :B hohoho... ya vieron a Naya bien aplicada pintándola desnuda ;DD Hahaha, ya saben que cualquier quejasugerencia las aceptaré con gusto :3_

_Off-topic: Brittana fans ¿Leyeron los spoilers sobre el día de San valentín? Al parecer sí habrá beso jhfkjahkas & aún así yo no les quiero creer ;A; siempre nos hacen lo mismoooo! Pero bueno... ya veremos que pasa :3_

_**Pasa a leer mi otro Fanfic Brittana/Faberry**__**: 'I Want to be Your Hero' **_

**Charlie fuera ;D**


	6. Dulce sabor

_Ok! Y después de que todos me re putearon en los reviews por haberlos dejado a medio bussines xDD! Ya por fin pude actualizar, es que ando de vacaciones & no sé por qué demonios no me llega la inspiración ._.' Pero bueno, por fin ya acabé este capítulooo! (Que está muy cortito por cierto e.e) Pero ustedes díganme que les pareció :B! Vale pues, sin más que decir acá el capítulo 6 (:_

* * *

><p>Entre beso y beso llegaron al cuarto de la morena…<p>

Suavemente Naya tiró a Heather en la cama y ágilmente se colocó encima de ella, la besó profundamente, sintiendo esos labios que la volvían loca, los saboreó, exploró cada centímetro de la boca de la rubia.

Se separó un poco para admirarla, su cuerpo estaba húmedo aún pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pasó sus manos a los costados sintiendo el toque eléctrico que había en cada célula.

Comenzó a besar su barbilla, luego su cuello, se detuvo ahí unos segundos, y mordisqueó un poco antes de seguir su camino hacia los pechos de la rubia, los tocó un poco tímida, no sabiendo si hacerlo o no, subió la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules que le dieron la seguridad. Tocó su seno izquierdo masajeándolo un poco mientras que comenzaba a lamer el seno derecho.

Lamió el pezón, y todo el contorno hasta llegar al valle de los pechos de la rubia, bajó un poco más, para encontrarse con ese abdomen bien marcado que tenía la rubia, lo lamió un poco y mordió un poco la cadera, escuchó como Heather soltaba un gemido de placer, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

Pasó sus manos por los muslos, rasguñando un poco la piel a su paso, para luego acariciarla suavemente.

Hizo un camino de besos desde la cadera de la rubia hasta donde se encontraban sus manos, besó los muslos saboreando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance, subiendo un poco más y más.

Heather comenzó sentir la respiración caliente de Naya peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, se mordió los labios y se aferró a las sábanas tratando de no soltar un gemido hasta esperar a que la morena diera el siguiente movimiento.

Naya llegó a la intimidad de Heather, y con suavidad se acercó para lamerla un poco, la rubia se retorció en la cama e instintivamente intentó cerrar las piernas, la morena sonrió y volvió a subir hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la rubia, que aún se mordía los labios. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando se separó, vio a la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza, y volviendo a abrir las piernas poco a poco.

La morena volvió a bajar encontrándose con la humedad en la intimidad de la rubia, sonrió y se acercó de nuevo, lamiendo a su paso, saboreando cada gota, pasaba su lengua por todo el sexo, lo que hacía que la otra chica se retorciera y soltara pequeños gemidos que excitaban mucho a la latina.

Comenzó a acelerar el ritmo mientras que Heather se acoplaba moviendo sus caderas, gimiendo aún más fuerte, Naya se alejó un poco apreciando el sexo caliente, subió encontrándose de nuevo con la rubia, mientras que pasaba una de sus manos por la intimidad.

Heather gimió de nuevo por la caricia y atrajo a Naya del cuello besándola desesperadamente, encontrándose con su lengua y luchando por el control.

Naya buscaba el punto g, el punto que haría perder la cabeza a la rubia, comenzó a buscar poco a poco hasta encontrar el punto, hinchado y pidiendo por un poco de atención, comenzó a estimularlo con cuidado.

La rubia comenzó a sentir un enorme calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo cuando la latina encontró su punto ideal, comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente mientras que no perdía el contacto visual ni un segundo con la morena.

Heather comenzó a bajar ambas manos hacia el abdomen de la morena, que aún tenía la ropa puesta, y de un jalón le quito rápidamente la playera, para luego bajar y quitarle la parte de abajo, desabrochó el sostén apreciando los senos excitados.

Mientras que Naya volvía a estimular el punto g de la rubia, mientras que ésta lamía sus pezones, pasando su lengua por todo el seno, sintió como las manos de Heather bajaban por su abdomen, sintiéndolo hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de la intimidad de la morena.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras que Heather bajaba la mano al sexo de la morena que irradiaba calor, y para su sorpresa cuando lo rozó sintió una humedad excesiva, sonrió por eso mientras que comenzaba a tocarlo poco a poco, rozando sus delicadas manos con la intimidad de la morena, que gemía sobre los labios de la rubia.

Ambas comenzaban a sentir una electricidad en su cuerpo, sabían lo que se avecinaba, sin decir una cosa, la morena tomó uno de sus dedos y penetró a la rubia que soltó un gemido de placer aferrándose al cuello de la morena.

Mientras que Naya intentaba imponer un ritmo sobre las caderas de la rubia, Heather la sorprendió pasando un dedo por su entrada, sonrió y aceleró un poco el ritmo. Fue cuando sintió que ese dedo la penetraba, perdió la fuerza unos segundos en el brazo y soltó un gemido agudo mordiéndose el labio.

Mientras que las dos intentaban recuperar la respiración y acoplarse a un ritmo, se miraron a los ojos, se quedaron hipnotizadas unos cuantos segundos, y se besaron sintiendo cada parte de sus bocas.

Naya fue la primera que comenzó a guiar en un ritmo lento, mientras que Heather movía su cadera suavemente, luego la latina se acopló al ritmo que llevaban los dedos de Heather.

Comenzaron a moverse una encima de la otra, mientras que sus senos se encontraban unidos y subían y bajaban al compás de sus respiraciones. Los gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y comenzaban a sentir espasmos por todo su cuerpo.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar mientras que ambas chicas sentían el calor recorrer todo su ser, comenzaban a soltar gemidos aún más fuertes mientras que la rubia se aferraba al cuello de la morena y se mordía el labio para no gritar.

Cuando Naya sintió que Heather se acercaba a su clímax aceleró aún más el ritmo, mientras ella misma sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse ante las acciones de la rubia que también había acelerado el ritmo. Se sentían tan cerca.

Heather se aferraba cada vez más a la morena, mientras que Naya cerraba sus ojos al sentir que su orgasmo estaba próximo. Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y chocando sus frentes la una con la otra.

La rubia llegó a su clímax soltando un gemido melódico para los oídos de Naya, que terminó unos cuantos segundos después con un grito que resonó por toda la habitación.

La morena perdió fuerza en los brazos entonces rápidamente se recostó a un lado de la rubia que aún intentaba calmar su respiración agitada. Se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron la una a la otra, y entrelazaron sus manos.

Naya pasó su mano por la mejilla de la rubia, acomodando un mechón de cabello que se había escapado. La besó una vez más, un beso tierno y cargado de amor que sin duda sentía por ella. Se acomodaron mejor en la cama de la morena, y Heather se recargó suavemente en el pecho de Naya, que colocó sus manos alrededor de ella.

La morena besó la frente de la rubia, que suspiró ante el contacto y sonrió. Se acomodaron mejor, viendo como sus cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro, cerraron los ojos y se quedaron dormidas.

Heather despertó al sentirse sola en la cama, volteó hacia los lados, frotándose los ojos y asegurándose de que las cosas no habían sido un sueño, por la ventana aún se veía como las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo más levemente que hacía unas horas.

Naya: Buenos días dormilona…

La morena estaba sentada justo enfrente de la cama, en un pequeño banco, con un cuadernillo y un lápiz en la mano.

Heather: ¿Hace qué tanto estás despierta?

Naya: No mucho, unos 15 minutos… no estoy segura…

Heather: ¿Qué haces en tu cuaderno?

Naya: -escondió el cuadernillo detrás de ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- Nada, sólo unos cuantos garabatos…

Heather: Anda, déjame ver –se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta Naya, sentándose encima de ella- ¿Me vas a dejar ver o no?

Naya: Bueno, pero… no te vayas a burlar… -le extendió el cuadernillo-

La rubia sonrió y volvió a recostarse en la cama con el cuaderno en las manos, mirando el dibujo. En la hoja en blanco se encontraba pintado a lápiz, una chica desnuda, y con los ojos cerrados en un lecho de flores.

Los detalles estaban bien planteados, las curvas de la chica se resaltaban, y su cara tenía los rasgos bien definidos, unas cuantas pecas en los hombros y en la cadera, el cabello ondulado cayendo sobre el lecho y unos cuantos mechones en los hombros.

Heather: -se levantó de golpe para quedar de frente a Naya- Es precioso…

Naya: Es porque eres tú… -se sonrojó ante la declaración y bajó la cabeza-

La rubia sonrió con ternura y tomó la cara de la latina entre sus manos, chocó su nariz contra la de ella; gesto que a Naya se le hizo totalmente adorable; y la besó tiernamente.

Heather: Es hermoso… deberías ir a una galería para que vieran tu arte, es perfecto

Naya: Bueno, en realidad aún no lo sé… Debería, pero es que no me siento muy segura de que las demás personas vean mi arte

Heather: ¿Por qué no? Yo pienso que es hermoso, si alguna vez quieres ir a una galería ten por seguro de que te voy a acompañar, creo en ti…

La morena sonrió ante la declaración, y dejó el cuadernillo de un lado para volver a recostarse en la cama, besando a Heather tiernamente, sonriendo durante todo el beso.

Se recostaron de nuevo, Heather abrazando la cintura de Naya, y ella colocando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia, mientras besaba su frente nuevamente. Definitivamente, la morena podría despertar así todas las mañanas, abrazada con la mujer que la traía totalmente loca.

Miró por la ventana, la lluvia empezaba a desaparecer, aunque aún se apreciaban algunas nubes en el cielo, suspiró pensando dónde demonios se encontraría Dianna y Lea, de seguro el vuelo se había retrasado o algo, sin moverse de su lugar tomó su celular para verificar que no tuviera llamadas perdidas.

Heather: ¿Pasa algo malo?

Naya: No, lo que pasa es que Dianna no me ha llamado, y se fue hace mucho tiempo al aeropuerto

Heather: Cuando llueve de esta manera generalmente los vuelos se retrasan, además nunca hay señal en el aeropuerto, no te preocupes, ya verás que llegará.

Naya: No me preocupa tanto que llegue o no, mientras tú no te vayas de aquí estoy feliz…

Heather: Ten por seguro que no me iré de aquí.

Se acercó a ella un poco y le dio un beso en los labios, riéndose antes de cortar el beso.

Naya: ¿Pasa algo?

Heather: Tus labios saben a chocolate…

* * *

><p><em>¿Yyyyyyy? ¿Qué tal el lemon? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Me suicido? xDD Déjenme sus reviews dando sus críticas &amp; demás :3 Gracias por leerlo, yo los amo a todos ;^; <em>

_Off-topic 1: Estoy a punto de terminar mi otro fanfic "I Want to be Your Hero" faltan unos cuantos capítulos, entonces si no lo han leído, o si se han perdido en la historia, vayan & léanlo anden anden :D!_

_Off-topic 2: ¿Ya vieron las fotos de la graduación y toda esa shit? Díganme POR AMOR AL CIELO, que Brittany se gradúa, no sé cuántos estén de acuerdo conmigo pero, si se gradúa Puck y Finn... ¡Brittany se debe de graduar! Además Santana nunca dejaría que Britt no se graduara, headcanon dice que Santana le ayuda con las tareas & todo ;^; En serio, si Brittany no se gradúa & me joden Brittana, no voy a ver la 4ta temporada r_r _

_Twitter: Rainbow_Charlie_

_Tumblr: taylorshubbell (lol no me pregunten por qué demonios tengo ese url) _

_**Charlie se despide :33**  
><em>


	7. Café con azúcar

_Ya sé, ya sé, me tardé eternidades en actualizar, pero tengo excusas, primero que nada, no había tenido nada de inspiración, en segundo lugar, la escuela me tiene como loca, y en tercer lugar, estuve internada casi 2 semanas en el hospital, créanme que aunque quería actualizar no podía ;A; Pero ahora estoy de vuelta(? Y por fin continuaré con la historia! Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo :3 Sin nada más que decir... las dejo con el capítulo 7_

* * *

><p>Poco a poco Heather abrió los ojos encontrándose enredada entre las sábanas blancas de la cama de Naya. Miró hacia su lado, encontrándose sola, el perfume aún estaba impregnado en la habitación, bostezó y se limpió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba en la ventana.<p>

Había unas cuantas gotas de agua que centellaban por la ventana cristalina. Se destapó y bajó de la cama, saliendo de la habitación, desnuda aún con un poco de sudor en su piel. Sonrió por lo bajo al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Se dirigió a la cocina cuando vio a Naya de espaldas en las mismas condiciones que ella, al parecer lavando algo. Pasó sus manos por detrás de la morena abrazándola y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Naya que soltó un suspiro enamorado y una risita nerviosa.

Naya: Pensé que dormías…

Heather: Lo hacía, hasta que desperté y no te encontré a mi lado ¿Qué haces?

Naya: Nada, lavaba mis pinceles… Hice algo nuevo ¿Quieres verlo?

Heather: Me encantaría ¿Qué es?

Naya: ¿Recuerdas que te mostré un boceto hace unas cuantas horas? Decidí pintarlo en un lienzo, con unos cuantos detalles más…

Heather: ¿En serio? –emocionada le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naya- Quiero verlo ¡Muéstramelo! Anda anda.

La morena deshizo el abrazo, llevando de la mano a Heather al estudio. Al entrar, un lienzo con colores pastel y la figura desnuda de una mujer sobresalía del ambiente. Aunque el bosquejo que Heather había visto era hermoso, sin duda ese cuadro era perfecto, en todos los aspectos, cada pincelada, cada detalle, se sentía una esencia con sólo mirar el retrato, sonrió asombrada y volteó a ver a la morena que miraba la pintura complacida.

Naya: ¿Y…? ¿Qué te parece?

Heather: Me gustó el boceto… pero esto es una verdadera obra maestra ¡Debes prometer que lo llevarás a la galería de arte del centro!

Naya: -se rascó la cabeza dubitativa- No lo sé Heather…

Heather: -tomó las manos de Naya- Prométemelo… Por favor

Naya: Diablos, no me hagas eso, no puedo decirte que no…

Heather: ¿Entonces sí irás?

Naya: -suspiró- Sí, lo prometo.

La rubia sonrió antes de darle un apasionado beso, acorralándola entre la mesa llena de óleos y pinceles, y su propio cuerpo. Mientras que el beso se intensificaba, Heather comenzaba a acariciar con devoción los muslos de Naya.

Tiró las pinturas de sobre la mesa, para colocar a Naya encima que rodeó con sus piernas la cintura bien marcada de la bailarina, le acarició el cabello mientras que sus manos exploraban los pechos desnudos la rubia. Sonrió al sentir el corazón acelerado, y los senos excitados.

Bajó un poco más sus manos, encontrándose con el abdomen bien definido de Heather, que se tensaba poco a poco, lo acarició con la punta de sus dedos, y antes de llegar más abajo un fuerte sonido se escuchó, proveniente de la habitación de Naya.

Naya: Mierda, mi celular…

Heather: No contestes –le besaba poco a poco el cuello-

Naya: Puede ser importante…

Heather: Que llamen después…

Naya: Heather, por amor, déjame contestar…

Heather se separó de mala gana y vio como la morena corría hacia su recámara, la siguió y se recostó en la cama a su lado.

Naya: ¿Aló? ¡Dianna! Milagro escucharte, no, estoy bien, gracias… ¿Dónde estás? ¿En…? ¿Por qué? Pero… vale vale, voy para allá, no tardo.

Heather se sentó en la cama un poco alarmada, cuando Naya colgó el teléfono, una fuerte carcajada resonó por todo el apartamento. La rubia la miró con una expresión de extrañez en el rostro y le preguntó qué ocurría.

Naya: Vístete, te va a gustar ver esto…

Heather: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

Ambas se vistieron y salieron a la calle, había un olor de tierra mojada, tomadas de la mano hicieron la parada a un taxi, la dirección que dio Naya al taxista sorprendió un poco a Heather. No le prestó atención y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, que sonrió al instante por la acción.

Una vez que el taxi se detuvo, Naya pagó y Heather confirmó que estaban frente a la comisaría. Bajaron y Heather la miró raro, Naya sólo le sonrió, y tomó su mano dándole confianza. Entraron a la comisaría, y una vez que llegaron frente a los policías Naya sacó su cartera.

Naya: Me parece que es la celda 230, yo pagaré la fianza…

El policía asintió y mientras que la morena sacaba 500 dólares de su cartera, Dianna y una chica castaña aparecieron frente a Heather, con las cabezas gachas y un poco sonrojadas. Una vez que Naya terminó de pagar y el policía las dejó salir, se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante.

Naya: -se reía- A ver, explíquenme, ¿Qué demonios pasó?

Lea: Hola Naya, a mí también me alegra verte, a ti y a Heather…

Heather: ¿Me conoces?

Lea: He escuchado de ti…

Naya: Lo siento… Heather, ella es Lea, la novia de Dianna.

Lea: Un gusto conocerte –le extendió la mano- Al parecer hiciste un buen avance eh Nay?

Naya: Cállate Lea… Mejor cuéntenme qué pasó en el aeropuerto

Heather: ¿Por qué las encerraron?

Dianna y Lea se dieron una mirada cómplice en lo que la rubia comenzaba a relatar la historia…

_Dianna: ¿Y ahora? Nos vamos a quedar encerradas hasta que la lluvia pare…_

_Lea: Demonios, yo ya quería llegar a casa… -la abrazó y se acercó a su oído- Había comprado una nueva lencería roja… la estoy usando justo ahora…_

_Dianna: Diablos… Lea, aquí no…_

_Lea: Es un buen juego… y unos ligueros que sé que te volverán loca…_

_Dianna: Lea… basta…_

_Lea: Uhm… deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado ¿No te parece? Hace un poco de calor aquí… ¿Qué tal al baño? Me parece que no hay nadie…_

_Dianna volteó hacia ambos lados, jalando a su novia hacia el baño, entraron y se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie dentro, rápidamente Dianna desabotonó la blusa blanca que Lea llevaba puesta, viendo el sostén rojo, que hacía relucir los pechos de su novia._

_Se relamió los labios, mientras que bajaba el pequeño cierre de la falda que Lea llevaba puesta, deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo mirando como las piernas bien tonificadas de su novia se abría paso en esos ligueros rojos. _

_La empujó contra la puerta mientras que Lea le quitaba la ropa a Dianna, se besaban apasionadamente y sus respiraciones ya estaban arrítmicas._

_Lea: No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… ya quería estar de vuelta para besarte…_

_Dianna: Dios mio Lea, esto debe ser ilegal…_

_Lea: ¿Qué? _

_Dianna: El que seas tan endemoniadamente sexy… _

_La castaña sonrió complacida mientras que la rubia se abría paso besando su boca, su barbilla, el cuello, y deteniéndose en sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente y cuidadosamente quitando el seguro del sostén. Miró sus senos excitados, y lamió una y otra vez el pezón. _

_Bajaba un poco más hacia el abdomen, dejó una marca de besos mientras bajaba cada vez más. Pasó sus manos por el trasero de Lea y sus piernas, rápidamente bajó su pantaleta, apreciando su intimidad. Pasó su lengua, y se dio cuenta de la humedad presente. _

_Sonrió mientras que continuaba pasando su lengua por la intimidad, pasando poco a poco de arriba hacia abajo, poco a poco saboreando cada parte. Lea soltó un gemido de placer que resonó por todo el baño, mientras que movía su cadera al ritmo que le marcaba Dianna. _

_La rubia se detuvo, y volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con la castaña que la miró frustrada y soltó un suspiro. La atrajo hacia ella separándola de la puerta y besándola explorando cada milímetro de su boca. _

_Antes de que pudiera continuar, escuchó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente. Se separaron espantadas mientras que Lea trataba de ponerse la ropa interior. Mientras que Dianna le ayudaba la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un guardia de seguridad con una cara perpleja y una linterna en la mano._

_Ambas se separaron, mientras que Lea abrochaba el seguro de su sostén con una cara apenada. El guardia no hizo ninguna expresión, hubo un silencio sepulcral de unos cuantos segundos antes de que pronunciara un "Acompáñenme" _

_De mala gana, Dianna recogió la ropa de su novia y la ayudó a terminar de vestirse, salieron del baño detrás del oficial que las llevó a la puerta de atrás, sacándolas y llevándolas en un auto de policía a la comisaría. _

Dianna: Y eso fue lo que pasó…

Naya: -trataba de contener su risa- Ok… espera… ¿Las detuvieron por tener sexo en el baño?

Lea: No te burles Naya, no fue muy agradable el tener a un oficial de policía viendo como me vestía… -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo al café-

Naya: Debieron ser más cuidadosas… hacer menos ruido, atracar la puerta con algo, no debieron ser tan descuidadas, de ese modo nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Dianna: Interrumpieron a mitad de algo importante, fue bastante incómodo

Heather: Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre tener sexo en el baño de un aeropuerto –dijo mientras se reía y alzaba su taza para tomar un poco más de café-

Dianna: No fue mi culpa, ¡fue la culpa de Lea!

Lea: ¡Hey! No soy del todo culpable, tú fuiste la que decidió que fuéramos al baño, no pudiste aguantar hasta que hubiéramos llegado al departamento.

Dianna: Ok, tal vez sea culpa de las dos…

Naya: ¿Tal vez?

Dianna: Bien, es culpa de las dos

Heather y Naya se rieron por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Lea interrumpiera sus carcajadas.

Lea: Pero… Ustedes dos ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Qué se supone que son ahora?

Naya: -volteó a ver a Heather que le sonrió animadamente- Bueno… creo que ahora somos novias

Heather: No, no lo crees… somos novias –tomó su mano y le robó un beso-

Dianna: Woaaa, ¿De qué me perdí? Te dejé sola unas horas solamente

Naya: Magia…

Lea y Dianna se miraron y sólo sonrieron. Mientras tomaban su café el tema de conversación variaba, no había una continuidad, hablaban de lo primero que se les viniera a la cabeza…

Lea: Supongo que me fue bien, los directores estuvieron complacidos con mi actuación

Heather: ¡Es genial que seas actriz!

Naya: Heather quería ser bailarina ¿Verdad?

Lea: ¿Y por qué no lo eres?

Heather: -bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Me cansé de intentarlo… sus expectativas fueron demasiado altas para mí

Lea: -frunció la boca antes de sonreír- Hay una compañía de baile en Broadway que está pensando en montar una obra, pero les hacen falta bailarines… ¿Por qué no vas y audicionas? Mi amigo es el director, deberías llamarle un día de estos y decirle que quieres intentar

Heather: ¿En serio?

Lea: Claro, espera un segundo –rebuscó en las bolsas de su falda antes de encontrar una tarjeta- Se llama Zach, dile que eres amiga mía y que quieres tratar en las audiciones, estoy seguro de que estará feliz de encontrar nuevos talentos

Heather: Dios Mio, Lea, gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco –tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos y la guardó en la chamarra-

Dianna: Y asegúrate de decirnos cuándo son las funciones, estoy segura de que te vas a quedar, y también ten por seguro de que iremos a verte en tus presentaciones

Heather: -se ruborizó un poco- Gracias por los buenos deseos, debo ponerme a practicar si quiero quedarme en la compañía. Es como un sueño hecho realidad, y todo gracias a ti Lea.

Lea: Ni me lo agradezcas, ya eres parte de nuestra familia

Naya: De nuestra pequeña, disfuncional, y hermosa familia.

Dianna: ¿Tienes que arruinar siempre los momentos emotivos verdad?

Naya: Claro, es mi especialidad.

Las 4 chicas se rieron. Se acabaron su café, y tomaron diferentes caminos, Lea y Dianna regresaron al aeropuerto a buscar la maleta de la castaña, y el auto de la rubia. Mientras que Naya y Heather volvieron al departamento de la morena.

Tomaron un taxi que las llevó rápidamente al edificio. Pagaron, y subieron rápidamente las escaleras. Entraron y Heather se dirigió a la sala, recostándose en el sillón y quitándose los zapatos. Hizo un ademán con las manos invitando a la latina a acercarse con ella.

Naya sonrió antes de ir hacia el sillón y colocarse encima de Heather, abrazándola con ternura y posando un dulce beso en su mejilla. Aspiró su aroma, era una mezcla entre frambuesa y lluvia, un olor delicioso para el olfato de la morena.

Heather: Así que… ahora somos novias ¿Uh?

Naya: Eso creo…

Heather: Nunca tuve una declaración formal –hizo un puchero antes de sonreír de nuevo-

La morena sonrió antes de pararse del sillón, y ante la mirada atónita de Heather; que se sentaba en el sillón; Naya se hincó frente a ella y le tomó ambas manos. La rubia se sonrojó antes de que Naya dijera algo. Le besó ambas manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, sintiendo una conexión maravillosa.

Naya: Heather Elizabeth Morris… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Heather: -sonrió radiantemente- Me encantaría…

Naya sonrió antes de levantarse y darle un tierno beso a su novia en los labios. Heather se levantó del sillón y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de la morena, profundizando el beso.

Naya lentamente quitó la chamarra y la blusa de la rubia, apreciando su figura. Luego bajó el cierre del pantalón, y lo tiró por algún lugar del departamento, dejando a Heather únicamente en ropa interior, la besó de nuevo.

Heather por su parte, quito rápidamente los pantalones de la morena, acariciando los muslos poco a poco y apreciando cada centímetro de la piel color caramelo. Desabrochó la chamarra, y le quitó la playera apreciando cada parte del torso. Pasó sus dedos por el valle de entre los pechos, y acarició el abdomen bien definido y las curvas marcadas.

Avanzaron poco a poco hacia la recámara de la morena, llegando ahí, Naya quitó el broche del sostén que Heather, apreciando su abdomen y sus senos, pasó sus manos delicadamente por ellos bajando hasta la intimidad y jugando con el elástico de las bragas, quitándolas poco a poco mientras que revisaba las piernas bien torneadas de la rubia.

Quedando completamente desnuda, Heather se apropió de los pechos de la morena, aún cubiertos por el sostén, lo desabrochó y besó ambos senos, fue trazando un camino de besos hacia abajo, llegando a la pantaleta, la quitó con cuidado, besando los muslos, las rodillas y los tobillos.

Una vez que las dos estuvieron desnudas, simplemente repasaron sus figuras una y otra vez. Poco a poco fueron hacia la cama de la morena, besándose lentamente. Naya se adueñó de la cintura de Heather, atrayéndola hacia ella un poco más, sus caras quedaron a milímetros de distancia y sentían sus pechos subir y bajar con sus respiraciones.

Heather acarició la mejilla de Naya antes de besarla tiernamente una vez más, y sonreírle sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

Naya: Esto es todo lo que necesito… tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío…

* * *

><p><em>WOOOOOOOAAAAA, LO SÉ, SOY UNA CURSI DE PRIMERAAAA! Ah, pero no se va a quedar así, no no no. Hace falta dramaaaaah, mucho drama, no crean que lo dejaré simplemente así wuahahahaha(? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Opiniones, sugerencias? No tengo ni coña idea de dónde Naya sacó el dinero pero oh well lol Ya saben que ustedes tienen la última palabra ¿Qué les pareció? :33<em>

_Off topic 1: SE ACABÓ GLEE, Y NO HE VISTO EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO JHDFSSKJAHFA Todos dicen que está del asco ¿Es cierto? ¿A ustedes que les pareció el final? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Mandamos a matar a Ryan Murphy? _

_Off topic 2: VAMOS A MATAR A MATT & A TAYLOR ¿¡QUIÉN ME ACOMPAÑA? _

_Twitter: rainbowchaarlie (Sí, lo volví a cambiar lol) _

_**Charlie los ama a todos y se despide :33!**  
><em>


End file.
